Doctor Who, Monsters in Egypt
by AnisoulJ93
Summary: The doctor, Amy and Rory travel back in time to ancient Egypt because the Doctor wants to discover the Pharaoh's lost name. But when they get there they discover that something has gone very very wrong.
1. Chapter 1 When in Egypt

**A fan fiction crossover between Doctor Who and Yu-gi-oh, who would have thought. This is something I have wanted to write for so very **_**very**_** long but could never figure out quite the right way of doing it. This is set before 'A good man goes to war'. It's kind of weird when you consider that it's a plastic Amy but I think I can worm that in somewhere as a nice little plot device. **

**(I do not own Doctor Who or Yu-gi-oh)**

Amy Pond and Rory Williams stared at the Doctor with Dumbstruck faces and stretched out jaws. Gone were the Tweed Jacket, the breeches and yes, even the bowtie. In there place the Doctor wore a simple White Tunic and sash, and some sort of quilt. Amy raised an eyebrow before asking exactly what was on both of the pair's mind.

"Where are we going?"

The Doctor gave her a huge grin that he always saved for when he was about to take them somewhere exciting. So it was the same grin he usually wore.

"We are going to ancient Egypt," he said, holding his arms out wide before pausing and waiting for Amy's none existent reaction.

"To see Cleopatra?" asked Rory almost hopefully when Amy didn't speak.

The Doctor fixed them both with a look of disdain.

"No Rory not to see Cleopatra. We are going there to find out as much as we can about the nameless Pharaoh, a Pharaoh almost no one knows anything about. Hence he's a nameless Pharaoh"

He held out his arms again after saying all of this at a fast past as if he could barely contain his excitement.

"Tutankhamen?" asked Amy.

The Doctor's scowl was back.

"No, not Tutankhamen, what would I want to go and see Tutankhamen for? I already know his name and he doesn't like me very much either. You know he threw me in a dungeon. No I mean the real nameless Pharaoh."

"And what's so exciting about this Pharaoh?" asked Amy. "I mean I studied a bit on Egypt and I've never heard of a nameless pharaoh."

"Well that's because he only ruled for a short time. A _very _short time. Like two or three days."

"Is that why no one can remember his name then?" asked Amy. "He only ruled for two days so he's not really worth remembering?"

"Nooo, he is every bit worth remembering," said the Doctor with a scowl as if what she'd just said had been the epitome of stupidity , as he flicked controls on the Tardis console and in a considerably worse mood. "His rule was in an era of justice with no corruption of the royal line. A rare period of peace in Egypt. A Pharaoh willing to die for his people and country in both principle _and_ reality. You know what; just find out when we get there. We are watching his reign from start to finish."

And with that he gave a quick flip of a lever and the whirring noise that indicated the Tardis was materialising began as the Doctor laughed out loud.

"Now you two go put on some different clothes, it is scorching out there. And I mean _ scorching_."

The two did as he said as he shoed them away, and were back in front of him within minutes. Rory wearing similar clothes to the Doctor's and Amy wearing a very light blue dress.

"And now, a mystery waits," said the Doctor, flinging the Tardis doors wide and striding out.

And nearly striding straight into the waiting spear.

Amy and Rory followed him out, to find that the Tardis had been surrounded by a dozen guards. The Tardis doors closed shut behind them and the Doctor held his hands up in surrender.

…

The three of them were marched by the guards into the palace hall. The Tardis had materialised in the palace garden, and the guards had immediately become aware of the strange sound. They were marched past dancers and musicians and many others through a great set of oak doors. 'They must have been holding a party,' thought Amy. Inside of this new giant room stood six figures, in two rows of three standing either side of a giant throne. The room was huge with the ceiling held up many metres above their head, supported by a dozen pillars going down the room. The room was kept alight with many candles attached to the walls. Next to the throne stood a small man whose robes covered his entire body and face. How ever Amy's attention was captivated completely by the young man who sat in the throne before them. His hair was… impossible. She had travelled through time and space, witnessed the illogical and achieved the improbable but no matter how she looked at it that hair just couldn't exist without a country's worth of gel and hair dye. It stood and flew to the sides in spikey waves of black and magenta, whilst blond locks curled around his tanned face. He fixed her with a gaze so strong and penetrating that she felt he was looking into her soul itself, and she could see her self reflected in his violet eyes. She stood simply with her mouth gaped open until a guard shoved her hard in the back.

"Bow before your king you scum."

She was forced to bow before the impossible man who sat in the throne along with the Doctor and Rory, in a rather undignified fashion, and she winced slightly as she heard something tear.

A man dressed in blue and gold robes and wearing a large blue hat separated himself from the other figures to stand before them.

"Who are you," he scowled, fixing them with a glare that could make a Dalek shiver.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," responded the Doctor, completely ignoring the glare and giving the man a floppy smile. "We were just passing through, got a bit lost to be honest. Then we were found by these fine gentlemen who brought us here to ask for directions, am I right," said the Doctor to the Guards behind him, who scowled and gave his jaw a quick thump with his spear, forcing him to face the man in blue again.

"Guards, who is the idiot," scowled the man, turning his attention to them.

One of the guards placed his left foot forward before giving a small bow and speaking.

"Trespassers sir. We don't know where it came from but we found them hiding in a blue box in the royal garden sir."

"Ah, yes," quipped in the Doctor, recovering quickly from the hurt face he'd been making having been called an idiot, "That would be my personal chariot. Like I said, got lost. We really should be getting back."

"It didn't look like a chariot," said the guard. "It had no wheels nor reigns nor horse."

"Well Cleo liked it," muttered the Doctor.

"We don't have time for this," shouted the man in blue. "For now, throw them in the dungeon. We will have a proper interrogation later."

"Wait a minute," said Amy, finding her voice and feeling her temper flare, as well as feeling very angry at having been forced to kneel and ruin her dress.

"Hey wait a minute. You can't just throw us in a dungeon without a trial. Where's the justice in that."

She noticed the man with impossible hair who she presumed to be the Pharaoh perk up a little at her words and decided to keep going.

"The Doctor said that this kingdom is ruled without corruption, that the people are the first priority. But as soon as this becomes a bother, you throw them in a dungeon so you can deal with them later?"

"I'd hate to see what they do to door salesmen," whispered Rory.

"Door salesmen?" said one of the other five men. He had somehow managed to hear Rory from quite a distance. He wore white robs like the everyone other than the man in blue. His head was hooded with a gold crown like piece fixing it in place, and from his neck hung a golden ring with five spikes hanging from it and a pyramid in the middle. Amy looked round and noticed that all of the people in the room, with the exception of the robed man who stood next to the Pharaoh, and another who was completely hidden by his robes save for a long white beard that descended from somewhere under his hood, had similar objects. The man with the gold ring turned towards the man on the throne. "My king, they may have a point. I think we should listen to their story first. The red headed girl at least. Unlike her two male companions she at least seems to have some recognition of reality."

"Did he just imply we're insane," Rory asked.

"Silence Mahad," screamed the blue robed man, pointing a short golden rod with a round bat winged head at him. "Although it's true that our first priority is the people, look at these rogue's skin. They are naught but white, completely void of Ra's rays. They are obviously not our people. And also Mahad, if I remember correctly Palace security was your responsibility. So perhaps you would like to explain how these interlopers managed to get so far into the palace, in a blue box of all things, completely unnoticed."

Mahad was about to protest but was interrupted by the man standing next to the throne.

"Priest Seto, enough!" shouted the robed man who stood behind the Pharaoh. 'Most likely the Pharaoh's adviser', thought Amy.

Seto gave a grunt but gave a slight bow.

"My apologies master Shimon."

"My lords," said one of the Guards, stepping forward, left foot first and bowing. "If I may, one of the guards who were first made aware of the box claims it to be a gift from the gods, and that it appeared from nowhere."

Seto considered the guard for a moment before nodding. "Show me."

The guard bowed before turning to leave the room. Seto went to follow him but stopped before The Doctor, Amy and Rory. He turned to the other five stood behind him.

"I will leave it to you to decide what to do with these intruders."

He turned his back on them, making a big show of flicking his white and blue cape around him in a dramatic fashion before exiting the chamber. They all waited before for Seto's echoing foot steps to diminish before speaking again.

"This is a most pressing matter," said a bald tattooed man, who held what looked like a strange key. "We would not wish to offend messengers of the gods."

"So you believe that they are messengers then," asked another man, whose chest was bare save for a single sash which was hung around his shoulders. He held golden scales in his hands.

"Not necessarily," replied the bald man. "However there is always a chance is there not."

"Excuse me," said Amy, annoyed over the two men debating what to do with them. "But who are you people."

The Doctor suddenly sagged, startling both Amy and Rory.

"Such ignorance," snarled the man with the scales. "Messenger's of the gods would most definitely have knowledge of our names."

A woman stepped out from the group, shushing the raging man. She stepped further towards them breaking off from the group. The woman was thin and beneath her white hood Amy noticed quite beautiful. She wore robes of white and gold and wore a golden necklace that resembled the other items held by the other robed figures in the room.

"Seto said it him self did he not. They are obviously foreigners who are still new to our kingdom. They cannot be as ignorant as you believe however for they seem to have grasped our language quite well."

Her voice was soft and she smiled softly at them. She placed a hand over her chest as she began to talk again.

"My name is Isis. We are the priests of the Pharaohs high court. We help with the governing of this country."

Amy was startled by the sudden display of kindness by the woman. 'Perhaps they're not _all_ jerks' she thought.

"Hello Isis, I'm the Doctor," Declared the Doctor. "And this is Amy and her husband Rory." He nodded to each of them in turn. "We're travellers. We have no ill intentions I swear it."

"Is that so," she said, dazzling the three with her warm smile.

"I swear on the life of my bowtie."

"Your what?"

"Uh, never mind."

Isis gave a passive shrug and turned to stare at the man with the beard. He in turn moved to face them, revealing his face under the hood as he did so. Amy had to try quite hard to hide her revulsion at the realisation that instead of a left eye, there was a golden orb with some kind of insignia on it.

"I sense no lies in his words."

The man didn't bother to introduce himself to them.

"Well of course you don't," stated the Doctor as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. "For that we'd have to be lying wouldn't we?"

The man's face suddenly looked irritated.

"Regardless, it could be that I am wrong. For now I recommend at least that they are placed under watch."

Amy noticed a movement behind the priests. Master Shimon, as Seto had called him, was whispering quietly in the Pharaohs ear. The Pharaoh gave a nod before turning to face the group before speaking.

"Give them a room in the western wing of the palace. Assign guards to the room on rotation."

The Pharaoh's voice was strong and smooth, empowered with the confidence of a king. He gazed down at them with piercing violet eyes.

"Pharaoh I must object! We still know nothing of them. It is too dangerous to allow them to remain in the castle and regardless of circumstances intruding on palace grounds is a crime. At the very least-,"

"Karim, that is enough," bellowed the Pharaoh.

Karim, staggered a bit, looking shocked at the Pharaoh's out burst, but quickly regained himself.

"Yes my King. Forgive me; it was not my place to question your judgement."

Despite yelling, Amy noted the Pharaoh held a small smile on his face and was not angry at all with the priest Karim.

"We have more pressing issues to deal with at this moment. We shall resolve this later," he told the priest. The Pharaoh then nodded at Shimon who turned to face them.

"Guards, escort them to their quarters," ordered Shimon. "So let it be written, so let it be done."

….

Isis had come with the guards to escort them to their room, though their hands were still shackled. She had begun to engage Amy in conversation. She seemed to have taken a liking to her.

"So, what was that blue jerks problem," asked Amy, after a short time. Some of the guards gasped but Isis merely giggled.

"I will allow that to slide," she said smiling. "He has no problem per say, but he is exceptional among us priests. He obtained his position purely though dedication and hard work with no help from anyone else and with no prior prestige to speak of either. He is a commoner by birth who has no doubt had his share of hardships and has struggled and persevered to get to where he is today. Perhaps because of this he is a bit too serious all the time, and maybe a little grouchy. But none is more devoted to the Pharaoh than he. He is a good person, despite his attitude."

"Uh huh," nodded Amy, understanding somewhat what she meant. "And what about you? Was it difficult for a woman to obtain priest hood?"

"Oh yes," nodded Isis, "Woman are in general seen as inferior to men, but our last few pharaoh's have been more open minded to the idea that we are worth more than just bearing their children, and that some of us have drives and ambitions of our own." She looked at Amy and gave her a deep stare. "It is the same for you is it not. Mr Doctor claimed that man there to be your husband, yet you clearly showed to have more gusto in you than he."

"Hey," said Rory, but Amy told him to shut up, and he did, muttering under his breath.

"I rest my case," said Isis, giggling once more. "Ah, here we are."

They stopped in front of a set of giant oak doors. Isis opened them quickly and showed them inside. There were no windows but rather a balcony behind a doorway. In the middle of the room against a wall was a giant king size bed. And over the other side of the room was a simple dresser table. There was also a large rug. Isis nodded to the Guards who undid their shackles.

"Now please understand that you will be under constant watch. Especially since it's the Pharaohs' official ceremony tomorrow. There is only one bed, and as I think the married couple should take it. I'm afraid that means you shall have to take the floor Mr Doctor. I shall have some extra pillows and blankets brought up for you."

"Oh, that's fine," said the Doctor giving her a big grin. "Prefer it actually. And can you drop the Mr please. It's just 'Doctor'."

Isis nodded and turned to leave, but she stopped and turned to face them once more.

"You know you three are quite interesting. Lost or not, we never detected you and I most certainly did not foresee your arrival. Even if you are not messengers of the god's your presence here is quite …curious. Do not be surprised if the other priests approach you."

With that she turned and walked through the door, closing it gently behind her.

"So," said the Doctor, clapping his hands. "What do you think? Ancient Egypt! A Pharaoh whose hair defies all logic and reasoning. Isn't this place brilliant!"

"I thought we were going to die," said Rory frowning. "And that Isis woman thinks I'm a coward."

"More like your whipped," said Amy smirking. "I like it here. Sure some of the priests are jerks, but not all of them."

The Doctor nodded vigorously. "The only problem is that we are once again locked inside of a room. Well it's better than a dungeon I suppose but we're still locked in. And I really don't want to risk upsetting them by breaking out. That might be a bit dangerous."

"Doctor," said Rory, a rather curious voice in his tone. "Why did the Pharaoh only rule for a short time?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe he got bored and went for a really long stroll. But it's important. So probably not a stroll. Whatever happens puts the wheels of history in motion. There are so many things that will be happening for the next few thousand years that can be traced back to right here and now."

"I thought that all of the Pharaoh's were inbred and ugly looking," said Amy, snapping the Doctor out of his rant. "But that one was, well he was hot you know. Sure his hair was weird but other than that…"

The Doctor nodded. "The previous Pharaoh Aknamkanon and his ancestor's all fell in love ad married outside their own bloodline. Well they still married nobles, who were more like distant cousins but not immediate relatives. At this current moment in time marrying within the family is outdated, though it will become popular again in a few hundred years."

The Doctor, Amy and Rory continued to talk about the Pharaoh and his priests for at least an hour all sitting cross legged on the bed. They were interrupted by a loud and violet knocking on the door.

"Hello, is anyone in there?" The voice sounded like it belonged to a young girl.

The Doctor immediately sprang to his feet, hurrying to the door and swinging it open.

Indeed a young girl with brown hair stood there in front of them. She wore a white dress and had sweeping brown hair. In her arms were a bundle of blankets and pillows. The Doctor gave a huge smile which seemed to unnerve her a bit. But after a second she seemed to get over the strange pale man in front of her and returned the smile. She squeezed past him and dumped the bundle on the bed. After that she spun round and bowed to the three of them.

"Hello, my name is Mana," she said, smiling up at them. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Mana had a white sleeveless top and skirt, with a white cloth piece that wrapped around her head, with Brown hair that jutted downwards in several spikes. She was also carrying what looked like a wand with a swirly head piece.

"Is that a wand?" asked Amy, pointing to it, her curiosity aroused.

The girl visibly brightened at Amy's words.

"Yes, I'm a magician. Well a magician in training but I'm still pretty good you know."

She gave Amy a wink and she laughed.

"So, you can do Magic then."

Mana nodded.

"Can you show us? I'm Amy by the way."

"Oh and I'm Rory," said Rory nodding to her. "Hi," he said somewhat awkwardly.

"And I am the Doctor," announced the Doctor loudly.

"Doctor who," asked Mana, tilting her head at him.

"Just the Doctor."

"So your not a Doctor it's just your name is Doctor."

"Well, both actually. My name is Doctor and I am a Doctor. Or more accurately _the _Doctor." He beamed at her happily.

"That's… ironic. But yes I can show you," she said giving them a big smile. She quickly began looking around for something to charm. Eventually she set her eyes on a flower pot.

"That, I'll float the water out."

She muttered something under her breath and then pointed her wand at the pot and shouted "Haaaa!"

At first nothing happened. But then, slowly, water began to rise from the pot from the dirt inside. It continued to rise lifting into the air."

Amy was laughing, amazed with the simple magic Mana was performing and clapping her hands, causing Mana to smile.

"Doctor, look she's doing magic. Real life magic!"

"That's not magic, it's science," said the Doctor matter of factly. "The correct correlation of words and the correct discrepancies in the air created through a lapse in the distortional boundaries present in the magnetic waves given of by the earth, combined with a sufficient catalyst give wake to a seizmostic field which creates –,"

But he was cut short from his one hundred mile an hour rant when a large pool of water suddenly splashed down onto his head, soaking his hair and face.

"Oops," said Mana, looking genuinely apologetic. "I lost my focus for a second and it dropped."

"That's okay," said Amy, giving the girl a smile. "You've probably just saved us from having to listen to something really complicated that none of us would have understood anyway." She gave Mana a wink causing her to giggle.

Mana stepped over to the door, before turning and bowing to them.

"Umm, I have to go, Master Mahad will be wondering where I am. He might think you've hurt me. Sorry Doctor, I'll ask the guards to fetch you a towel when I go out." She gave them a last wave and left the room, the door creaking shut behind her.

"So, when you hear about these age old sorcerers and wizards who work for the king, not only are they real, but they might even be little girls?" asked Amy, raising an eyebrow to the sodden Doctor.

"Sometimes," he said gruffly. "And other times they're just tricksters or pranksters. Other times they're aliens. There was a sontaran once who landed on earth who was thought to be some kind of magician by the locals. He gave them more advanced weaponry in return for their help fixing his ship."

Amy nodded, getting the gist of what the Doctor was saying. "But they exist here though. Actual proper magicians?"

The Doctor frowned. "Well yes but, that magic she did should be impossible in most circumstances. The seizmostic field can only be created if a suitable catalyst is used, but I'm not talking about that wand, that's just a medium to help her focus. There's something in the air that's allowing them to combine the magnetic waves with their own kind of well, magic stuff. There is something special about Egypt in particular. And whatever is so special is also powerful. Powerful enough to cause a big change in the structure of dimensional gravity itself-"

"Dimensional gravity," asked Amy, actually having tried to listen and understand the Doctors ranting's. "Is that different to regular gravity?"

"Very different," nodded the Doctor. "Although it works with the same principle. Imagine a space. A void space that contains all the different dimensions of space. All the parallel worlds, all the fractures and snippets of time, all the different plains and realms. Then add a few floating Daleks and Cybermen. These Dimensions each have their own gravity, allowing them to pull and push each other, meaning they orbit each other, kind of like how the moon orbits the earth. Well something here has caused a slight variation in this dimensions gravity, allowing it to pull in another dimension that's now starting to meld with this one. But since they are different dimensions, they exist on different plains of reality. Dimensions can't crash into each other but they can cause very large and often dangerous side effects."

"Well how bad can it be?" asked Rory, not understanding the doctors speech in the slightest. "I mean, it doesn't seem to have caused many problems so far?"

"Well the last time it happened, the fabrics of reality began to crumble, and there was a full blown invasion of earth by the Cybermen and the Daleks," said the Doctor. "But that was different. That time a whole parallel world was smashing through the walls of time and space. This time that wall wasn't an obstacle, which means that we're dealing with a merger of a dimension that isn't tangible. So it's most likely a realm we're dealing with. In which case things can either go slightly badly or very badly."

"What about in between?" asked Amy. "You know, just badly."

"Umm, no. No in between." Said the Doctor, shaking his head. "And how badly this goes is also going to rely a lot on which realm has been brought into conflict with earth. But a bigger question right now is, how?"

….

"What are the prisoners doing," barked priest Seto, glaring down at the quivering guard.

"Guests," corrected Isis calmly, standing behind Seto.

Most of the guardian priests had left the royal court, leaving only Isis, Seto and Akunadin

Seto growled in his throat, an intimidating noise which didn't do much to hide his fowl mood.

"Until it has been decided they are no threat we do not have the luxury of lowering our guard. I still think it was a mistake to allow them a room. They should have immediately been thrown in the dungeons." He turned to glare at the guard once more. "Well, spit it out man"

"Yes… sir. They have been… talking sir. Saying strange things sir. Something about colliding dimensions and floating Daleks… sir. They seem to be discussing the origin and workings of magic sir."

The guard lowered his head meekly in front of the angry priest.

"Priest Seto," called the pharaoh, causing the priest to spin round to face his king. "What of this, Blue Chariot?"

Seto glared darkly. "The guards were correct your highness. It is no chariot. It is a simple small wooden box. And yet remarkably, we have been unable to get in or unlock it. We have the most talented lock smiths working on the lock, and Magicians working to open it with their own magic, yet so far we've had little luck. Your highness, I have no doubt one of the prisoners holds the key to this blue box. Once we have opened it I have no doubt we will be able to better see their real objective here. I request permission to search the prisoners for this Key."

The Pharaoh considered Seto for a moment, before nodding his head. "Tomorrow, we shall ask this Doctor to open his blue box. Should he refuse then we shall have real reason to be suspicious. Until then, we shall allow them to stay in their room."

Isis had a satisfied look on her face where as Seto frowned. But none the less he bowed his head. "As you wish my Pharaoh."

….

Several miles outside the palace, several figures mounted atop horses stood together, seeming to mingle with the night sky. All but the leader were clad in black, with the leader instead wearing a long red robe that covered his arms and torso. He wore a white cloth around his head, concealing most of his hair except for spikes of white that protruded from underneath. His horse stood directly in the light of the moon, his eyes seeming to glow a dark red and the smile that graced his lips seemed feral and beast like. The man stared down at the Pharaohs palace from atop the sandy hill.

"Soon Pharaoh. Soon I will have my revenge. Tomorrow, your coronation will not go as planned, I assure you. But for now, I shall go and pick you out a nice present, in honour of his majesty's ascension to the thrown."

The man gave a bark of laughter that resonated throughout the kingdom. None slept soundly that night. Least of all a certain red headed Scottish girl, who began to shiver in her sleep.

….

Two eyes eased open. The Doctor was not a heavy sleeper. In fact he was not much of a sleeper at all. He could hear heavy breathing. Even with the window open at night, Egypt's weather was a blisteringly hot all the time. So why was Amy shivering. The Doctor turned his head to face the ceiling, his half lidded eyes seemly miles away. He noticed that despite the sweat that was running down his temple, he too was cold. The wind seemed to breeze in through the window and gently play with his hair. He could hear laughter. Carried by the wind was laughter of the kind the Doctor had never heard. It was the kind that made you feel like real laughter was a concept that you couldn't understand anymore, because even though someone was laughing it felt as if every reason to laugh or even smile had vanished. It was the kind of laughter that let you know nothing was going to be okay, that everything was going to end badly. Like a Hyena laughing at its prey, but with the sheer delight of killing rather than having a meal. But if a Hyena could laugh like that then the Doctor would not be worried. The laughter was quiet, completely inaudible to human ears. The Doctor closed his eyes, noticing with annoyance that his hand had started shaking. His bones were aching and his hearts were pounding, as if a Time Lord's sixth sense was screaming something out to him. Screaming out so many things to him. Was it to be afraid? No, he _was _afraid. Afraid of simple laughter on the wind? No, not that. Not the laughter, but the source of it. The source of whatever could produce that laughter. The Doctor's eyes seemed to flicker as his body started shaking.

"Something is coming."

**Well this is a little something I've been working on. There was plenty of foreshadowing in this chapter to keep the minds of you imaginative readers going. Next chapter everyone's favourite thief storms the castle. The bit about a sontaran landing on earth and giving better weapons to the locals was a real episode way back in the era of the third Doctor. It's also the first episode Sarah Jane Smith ever appeared in. Oh, and of course keeping in the true spirit of Doctor who, a preview of the two Chapters.**

_Stars stretched out for miles around him, and burning spheres were visible. From each sphere chains seemed to drop down, all heading for the same place, far, far below him. Doors swirled and floated, some open some closed but all out of his reach. He seemed to be standing on nothing yet he could clearly feel the pressure in his feet._

"_Hello, fancy meeting you here."_

_Shada swirled round, his cloak billowing at his heels. There facing him was the Doctor. Only he was wearing different clothes. A brown jacket of sorts and a ribbon around his neck. _

"_I would recommend you leave here, and quickly," said the Doctor. The smile he was usually wearing was gone, and in its place stood a frown, verging on the edge of becoming anger. "My soul is not something you should be trifling with. Under any circumstances."_

_Shada shook his head. "Not yet Doctor. I came here to see your soul and your intentions for invading our palace. I will leave only when I am certain that you have no plans to harm my Pharaoh."_

_The Doctor tilted his head to look at the man. I can understand that, but all the same that won't work. You see this isn't my soul. This is my mind. My soul is down there."_

_The Doctor pointed down with his index finger. Shada followed it and for the first time he saw what those chains were leading to. Far below them a sphere that burned brighter than any other. Shada found that he couldn't look at it, and found himself shielding his eyes again. The sphere was ablaze with so many colours it hurt his eyes just looking at it."_

…_._

_Bakura grimaced as the beast crunched down with its teeth and a faint trickle of blood ran down from under his sleeve. Diabound's tail whipped round to strike at the dragon. But with speed despite its size the dragons arm lashed out and grabbed a hold of the serpent tail, before slamming Diabound to the ground and earning a grunt from Bakura._

"_Crush him flat," shouted Seto and the Dragon launched itself into the air and came tumbling back down to the ground with the added force of gravity, resulting in flying rocks and a cloud of dust._

"_It's over," cried Seto Triumphantly._

"_Are you sure of that," countered Bakura._

_The dragon gave a Roar through the dust, and as it cleared the priests and the Doctor noticed a certain demonic god was not there._

…

"_Freedom. You know nothing. You who has been raised here in the gentle embrace of his mother. Spoiled by your father and these priests. Don't make me laugh. You know nothing of freedom or peace. You know nothing of anything outside these walls. Death and disease runs rampant. Slaves are still kept, thieves make home in your towns and bandits pillage your villages. And the items are no different. The items respond to evil. They will drag out the evil in your heart and stamp out the light, dragging you into a world of Shadow. You royals and you nobles love to preach about your justice. The right to punish those you fear, and the right to murder them and call it execution. Tell me is that truly justice. No one can truly draw the line, only those items can tell. But what if justice lies not with the good but with the evil. Because I may be evil pharaoh, but let me say that to me, what I do is true justice. You priests talk about avenging your former Pharaoh. Well I claim the same. I shall avenge my family in the name of justice!"_


	2. Chapter 2 The Villain

**Chapter 2. I'm sure you've all been eagerly waiting. Last chapter got lots of favourites and also plenty of people putting it on alert. So c'mon people let's try to get some reviews in this time. Also, I do not own Yu-gi-oh or Doctor who.**

The Doctor woke up bright and early and got up silently; having slept fully dressed and tiptoed out the door being careful not to wake up the sleeping Amy Pond and Rory Williams. He'd kindly asked one of the guards to escort him to any priest who was awake. So the Guard quickly took him back to the throne room he was in yesterday. This time the large throne was empty but four of the priests were there. The priests Seto, Karim, Shada and the hooded priest all stood in the room, commanding maids and slaves alike, busy no doubt with preparations for the upcoming coronation. The Pharaoh himself was absent as the throne was empty. The Guard walked quietly and confidently forward before bowing low and speaking loudly.

"My apologies for disturbing you your excellences. One of the guests wishes for an audience with you."

All four priests immediately stopped what they were doing to stare first at the guard, and then at the Doctor. Seto snarled and stepped forwards.

"Leave us," he commanded to the guard. The maids and slaves seemed to take this order too, all filing out of the room through separate doors. And since no priest saw fit to stop them, the Doctor could only guess their actions were correct.

"What do you want, _Doctor."_

Seto spat the last word, and fixed the Doctor with a glare.

"I have a question for you." The Doctor had not bowed a complete sign of disrespect and he knew that. But then the Doctor had never been one for bowing r showing respect, only in the few select circumstances. And right now he was far too agitated for a show of respect.

"I have a question, and it's a pretty important question so I need you to answer honestly." The Doctor began to rub his hands together and he licked his lips a little. Seto realized this man was nervous.

"Did any of you sleep last night?"

…

"What," asked Seto, annoyed with such a simple and supposedly 'important' question?

"Did you manage to sleep last night? And if you did then how? Did you have nightmares? Did you wake up feeling scared like everything you knew was good and right was going to end; were you sweating and cold even in this Egyptian heat?"

Seto looked furious. "You dare, you dare to waste our time with this drivel."

"Wait, priest Seto," ordered the robed man, silencing the blue clad priest. "I can not speak for all of us, but I did experience the phenomena he speaks of. My sleep I admit was a fitful one."

"Mine too," nodded Shada agreeing with the hooded priest.

"As was mine," agreed Karim.

Seto seemed to growl under his breath. "Don't listen to him. If you find his words are truth then he is most likely the one responsible for it. Next we shall hear him claim that the gods are angry with us for our mistreatment of him and his friends, that they really are god's messengers."

"Not gods no, but someone is angry with you. So I have to know, has there been any murders lately? Or crime sprees just anything strange going on."

Seto snarled at him once more.

"Crime is a common thing. Petty thief's run all over Egypt's sand. The only strange occurrence here is your presence, and quite frankly I am sick of the danger you represent. GUARD!"

The guard who had escorted the doctor immediately came back into the room and bowed low before the priest.

"Detain this man."

The guard immediately grabbed the Doctor's arms and hauled them behind his back.

"Priest Seto, what are you doing!" shouted Karim. "The Pharaoh's orders were clear; this man is to be treated as a guest."

Seto turned to glower at him. "I am doing this for the Pharaoh. It is too dangerous to keep letting this man run around the castle when we have such a simple way of telling his intentions. Shada, use your millennium item and reveal his soul."

"What?" said the Doctor, not liking the sound of this at all.

"Priest Seto, I must object. Karim holds a good point. He is a guest of the Pharaoh; we can not hold him to such mistreatment."

"I believe… that priest Seto may have a point."

The three turned to stare at the hooded priest.

"A peek into this mans soul could hold many answers to his presence here, and the process itself does not cause much injury."

"Priest Shada," growled Seto, now glaring. At last he seemed to relent.

"Very well, but a peek is all I shall give. Should his soul reveal no evil he shall be released immediately and I must insist we all offer him an apology."

Seto grunted but did not object.

The Doctor meanwhile did not like the sound of what was being said.

"What are you talking about? You can't really look into my soul, can you?"

The Doctor began to really struggle against the guards, trying to shake them loos, but to no avail.

"Please calm down Doctor, this process is not painful, and as long as you harbour no ill intentions there is nothing to fear."

Shada began stepping closer to the Doctor and raised the millennium key as he did so. The Doctor continued struggling.

"Let me… GO! He can't… do what... I… think he's… doing."

The millennium key began to glow, and with its light reflecting deeply into the Doctor's eyes Shada began to close his own.

Shada looked through the Doctor's eyes and through them he should be able to see his soul. However, he found himself staring into a deep dark tunnel.

"I have not gone deep enough," he said aloud for the other priests to hear. I must go deeper.

"NO!"

The Doctor's scream seemed to echo from within the dark swirling tunnel.

"Don't!"

Shada ignored the protests. He moved the eyes of his mind further into the tunnel. But no matter how deep he went it never seemed to be far enough. All he could see was darkness. He moved further and further.

"Stop now before it's too late!"

The Doctor's voice grew louder now, as Shada went in further.

"Before it's too late!"

A fleck of light suddenly became visible at the end of the tunnel.

"Finally," said Shada. He moved closer to the light.

"Turn back NOW!"

Suddenly, Shada's mind seemed to stumble forwards. He was no longer moving of his own will.

He was falling.

….

The Priests watched as Shada crumbled to the ground. Seto immediately rushed over.

"Shada, what happened?"

But Shada did not answer, since he was unconscious.

"You fiend," barked Seto, turning to glare at the Doctor, "What have you-."

But the Doctor was unconscious too, slumped over in the guards arms.

"What is this," question Karim, concern truly showing in his voice.

"I do not know," answered Seto. "Tell the guards to bring a healer. We shall get to the bottom of this."

…...

Shada fell head long into a blinding light, his eyes being covered by his left arm. Even through his corporal eyelids he could see the light burning. Suddenly the light vanished and he felt himself slow down. His eyelids were no longer burning a red colour, and so he removed his arm. He realised that somehow he had travelled into the Doctor's soul, not merely looked at it like he always had done. Slowly, Shada opened his eyes slowly. He stood in an empty space. Or more correctly he seemed to be standing in space. Stars stretched out for miles around him, and burning spheres were visible. From each sphere chains seemed to drop down, all heading for the same place, far, far below him. Doors swirled and floated, some open some closed but all out of his reach. He seemed to be standing on nothing yet he could clearly feel the pressure in his feet.

"Hello, fancy meeting you here."

Shada swirled round, his cloak billowing at his heels. There facing him was the Doctor. Only he was wearing different clothes. A brown jacket of sorts and a ribbon around his neck.

"I would recommend you leave here, and quickly," said the Doctor. The smile he was usually wearing was gone, and in its place stood a frown, verging on the edge of becoming anger. "My soul is not something you should be trifling with. Under any circumstances."

Shada shook his head. "Not yet Doctor. I came here to see your soul and your intentions for invading our palace. I will leave only when I am certain that you have no plans to harm my Pharaoh."

The Doctor tilted his head to look at the man. I can understand that, but all the same that won't work. You see this isn't my soul. This is my mind. My soul is down there."

The Doctor pointed down with his index finger. Shada followed it and for the first time he saw what those chains were leading to. Far below them a sphere that burned brighter than any other. Shada found that he couldn't look at it, and found himself shielding his eyes again. The sphere was ablaze with so many colours it hurt his eyes just looking at it."

"Why is it in chains," Shada asked, unable to look down again at the burning sphere. The chains fell into the sphere binding something inside of it.

"All souls are in chains," said the Doctor. "But they rust and they rot and all too soon those chains break and our soul will leave us. But my chains are much stronger than normal ones, so you couldn't pull my soul to the surface and 'peek' at it. You had to come here. This is the limit. You entered my head and have a view of my soul. A peek at it, that's what you wanted right. Well now you've had your peek, so leave."

Shada once again shook his head. "No, not yet. This peek has shown me nothing. I must find out your intentions. And if I can find nothing from your soul then I shall search your mind."

"You'll burn away," said the Doctor. "This isn't like any ordinary mind. No normal human could handle it, trust me, one tried.

Shada glared at the Doctor. "I will have my answers. If you think me to be any ordinary human then that is your mistake."

Shada spun on his heels, cloak billowing out and began to walk away from the Doctor, in search of a door that he could use.

….

Both the Doctor's and Shada's body's lay side by side next to each other. Next to them stood a middle aged man in white robes, and next to him stood Isis. Both were kneeling over the two body's checking pulses and running checks. Finally Isis came back over to the two priests, and her first course of action was to slap Seto. Seto, in turn merely took it, although he did adopt a scowl.

"You acted out of turn Seto. This situation is entirely your fault. Shada's mind has been linked to the Doctor's. I believe he can come out by himself when he is ready but I could be wrong. In the mean time, I suggest coming up with a nice long apology that you can recite to the Doctor."

Mahad stood in the corner of the room with his arms crossed. Yet now he uncrossed his arms and walked over to the two priests.

"If that is the case, I can forcefully evict Shada, from the Doctor's mind with the power of my millennium ring."

Isis nodded at Mahad, relieved to have a solution to the whole mess, but Seto suddenly spoke up. "No, leave it for now. If the Doctor really does have sinister intentions then Shada may yet uncover them."

Isis stared at Seto contemplating what he said. On one hand the Pharaoh had given orders for this not to happen, but on the other the Doctor really could be a threat. In the end she sighed in defeat.

"Twenty minutes Seto, after that, he is coming out."

Seto bowed. "That is all I ask."

….

Shada had spent half an hour traversing the Doctor's mind. He had not seen the Doctor's image since and he had yet to locate a single door which he could walk through. Even if one did appear on his level it was always locked. He suddenly stopped walking.

"I need to get up there," he sighed, staring at another door above him. But no sooner had he thought it than he suddenly shot up. Whatever he was walking on pushed his ethereal body upwards to be level with the door.

"Well that's handy," he mused. He stretched out his palm to the handle of the now in reach door. Once he had hold of it, he twisted it.

"Locked," he sighed.

He stared down below him for a second, glancing at the rainbow coloured flames that were converged around whatever was held in side.

"I need to get down there," he thought.

Then the ground gave way. He felt himself fall at a high speed. His ethereal body shot down, gravity working in a place where it shouldn't, forcing him to drop faster. For his part he couldn't even look where he was falling since if he did his eyes would be scorched. But what he did realize was that he was going to fall straight into those flames.

"Leave quickly!"

Shada looked to his left to find the Doctor also falling with him.

"Get out now!"

This time Shada nodded, and closed his eyes. He tried to will himself to leave the Doctor's vessel. But he couldn't.

"I can't," he screamed at the Doctor.

"Oh," was all the Doctor could say before he was enveloped with flames.

Shada too saw the flames coil around him, but he didn't feel it. Instead, he suddenly found himself inside the burning sphere.

"This is the Doctor's soul," he said with his eyes wide open and terrified. He stood wide eyes and in that second he was there he felt an understanding burst through his mind. Like a forest fire it seemed to envelope his brain as Shada felt his hid begin to burn away. The Doctor was right, no human could handle this.

Suddenly, he felt something grasp with a firm grip on his whole body. Then whatever had grabbed him suddenly yanked his mind from the Doctor's body, just as a great beam of light burned though the space where Shada had just existed.

….

Amy Pond's eyes flickered open and she turned to look at her husband. Rory was still sleeping, but she was clinging to him. He was body felt cold and a little clammy. Sweat trickled down his forehead as she stared at him, unravelling her arms from around his torso. She rolled over and noticed as she did that she too was cold and also sweating. The silk pyjamas given to her by a guard the night before were damp and so were the thin sheets that she was covered by. She quickly got up out of her bed and moved over to the balcony, stepping into the sunlight and looking down at the city below. Beyond the palace walls she could see the bustling market place, the people wearing so little clothing and scurrying around buying food and other things. The sun's rays were still blazing and as she stood directly in the scorching sun she found her skin changing from cold to baking all too quickly. She quickly rushed back into the room and out of the suns rays, going to wake the Doctor, only to find that he was missing from his makeshift bed.

"Doctor!" she shouted a bit angry that he had gone off without her. "Doctor!"

Amy's shouting was not missed by the sleeping Rory, who grumbled a little bit, allowing his eyelids to flutter half open.

"Why am I so cold," he groaned, turning onto his back and raising his arm over his eyes to shield them from the sun coming into the room.

Amy ignored him and continued to shout. She gave up after five minutes, sitting down back on the bed. Twenty minutes later the Door creaked open, and in strode the Doctor.

"Morning," he said, beaming at the two.

"Where is a woman supposed to get a shower around here?" asked Amy, choosing to wait till later to ask where the Doctor had been.

"You don't. Showers don't exist yet. But there are bathing facilities, though you'll have to share. Isis has invited you to go down with her in half an hour before breakfast is served and all of the maids are using it. They'll give you some clothes too."

Amy nodded and the Doctor stepped fully into the room, closing the door behind him.

"I've always preferred this era of Egypt. For instance the new Pharaoh is still a bachelor. And I know what you're thinking, I can tell by the look in your eyes, but that is a big thing. You see, we were talking yesterday about how Pharaoh's are supposed to be ugly and inbred right? Well that's actually because of a rule that was created that a Pharaoh had to pass before he could become king, but in this era that rule isn't enforced. Originally a Pharaoh could only ascend to the throne once he's married a woman of royal blood. See, that's no longer enforced. And they've even stopped doing that stupid thing where they shave there heads and just wear wigs to keep up with fashion. Fashion used to be a do or die thing in Egypt. I think the only priest who shaves his head and wears a wig is Karim. And before you ask, yes, the Pharaoh's hair is a hundred per-cent homes grown natural."

Amy closed her mouth once the Doctor had correctly guessed her question. Instead she merely nodded her head in understanding.

"The Pharaoh's coronation is today right?" she asked, unable to think of anything better to ask.

"Yes," said the Doctor, nodding his head. "It's scheduled to take place this afternoon. But according to Priest Seto they have to 'deal with us' first."

"Sounds nice," commented Amy. "Oh well, up you get Rory."

She hauled him out of bed and on to his feet.

"What about you two?" she asked, "are you going to have a bath because quite frankly, I am not going to stand anywhere near you otherwise."

"I've already had a bath," claimed the Doctor in a defensive tone. "And as for Rory, they have been kind enough to prepare him some buckets of warm water and some soap along with shampoo."

"Ancient Egyptians have shampoo?" queried Rory.

"Everyone has shampoo," stated the Doctor as though this was obvious, since it kind of was.

"Oh… alright then," said Rory.

"Uh huh. Isis will be here in a minute to collect you. In the mean time I have some things to do."

"What things," asked Amy quickly, but the doctor didn't stop. He bolted through the door and quickly closed it behind him.

"Would you like me to help you wash your hair?"

Isis and Amy were in the palace bathing area. The bath was a huge square made of tiles and marble and many other smooth rocks. The bath could easily fit in a hundred people and was filled with water about knee deep. Although there didn't seem to be a way of heating this bath it was still quite warm and Amy found it easy to relax in here. It was Isis who had asked the question and Amy turned from her position sitting in the water.

"Okay," said Amy, a little uncertain.

Isis strode through the water towards her and kneeled down. Se lightly held Amy's hair in her hair before pouring a small wooden bucket suddenly over Amy's head. Amy quickly shut her eyes as she felt the water hit her.

"You have such lovely red hair," said Isis, still holding onto a few strands. "What country do you come from?"

"England," said Amy whilst scrubbing herself.

Isis began rubbing the shampoo into her hair, which had been on a floating board along with the soap Amy was currently using.

"I have never heard of this country," stated Isis, tilting her head. "Where about is this 'England?"

"It's in the west, within Europe," said Amy, somewhat enjoying the feeling of Isis washing her hair.

"Europe? I don't think I have heard of that either."

"Oh," said Amy, mentally kicking herself. "Well I'm not really sure how to tell you where it is. You'll have to ask the Doctor."

Amy was quite sure the Doctor would be able to answer Isis's questions with places that existed in this time period.

"You sound a bit different to the other two though, a slightly different accent. Are you all from the same place?"

"No," said Amy shaking her head. "I grew up in England but I'm actually from a place called Scotland. Rory is completely English though. And I don't really know where the Doctor came from. All over I guess. He's been travelling his entire life."

She hoped that the Doctor would be able to tell Isis what England was currently called, and hopefully she had managed to explain away the Doctor's lack of an earthly accent.

"Scotland, I don't believe I have heard of that either. It's rare to hear of a country I do not know."

They're not very big countries," said Amy, trying to think of a reasonable lie.

"That may explain things," said Ishizu. "Judging from your pale skin I have to guess that it is most likely north of here. Do you know of the Brittanian islands?"

Amy perked up, recognizing the word Britannia.

"Yes, we are very close to there," said Amy nodding.

"Well that will explain things," said Ishizu as she filled a bucket with water.

"Close your eyes."

And suddenly a large amount of water came crashing down on her head.

…

"Shada, tell us what you saw."

Shada was currently lying down in his own room, when Seto had barged in and was now demanding answers.

"I shall say it again. That man is not a danger to our pharaoh Seto, so long as we do not give him the means to bring forth his soul."

"Shada you must answer me. Is his ka a spirit of good or evil.

Shada seemed to contemplate Seto for a second.

"Neither."

"Then what is it," growled Seto.

"A ka befitting a king Seto. It is not my place to judge whether it be good or evil, rather it is capable of both. A Ka that burns with Ice, and holds the heart of a man who will commit the cruellest of actions with the purest of intentions. However there is something that worries me more than that Ka."

"And what is that," growled Seto.

"A man who can handle it. That creature rivalled the gods Seto. Perhaps it is even greater. I do not think I would be able to handle having even a fraction of it's essence inside of me. No I know I couldn't. Its mere presence would burn away my mind and soul."

"So the Doctor does present a danger," said Seto, who was growing tired of Shada's riddles.

"Not to us."

"Then to who?"

Shada turned to face Seto properly, and gave his friend a small smile.

"You may yet see, but I pray that you do not."

Seto growled in his throat before turning, and walking briskly to the door. But before he exited he stopped and turned slowly to Shada.

"Get well soon," he murmured before disappearing out the door.

…...

"So when exactly is this coronation thing supposed to happen?"

Rory had finished his quick wash and was now talking to Mahad, who normally would have been happy to oblige the man, only…

"I am sorry, but I must insist that you go and have another wash."

Mahad was completely refusing to speak to Rory until he had a longer wash.

"But I've scrubbed and used shampoo and stuff; I even brushed my teeth, what more is there for me to do."

"The civility of man lies in their ability to be clean, and in this way we shall avoid disease and cleanse ourselves of our sins," Mahad told him. "Your five minute routine barely qualifies as an acceptable wash. Please keep in mind that you will soon present yourself before the Pharaoh once more, and at that time you will want to look your best. Even the Doctor has made extra effort with his appearance so I see no reason for you to have difficulty following your companions lead."

"Umm…"

….

"Hello," cried the Doctor, grinning widely and waving to his two companions.

"Hiya," said Amy and Rory mumbled something of greetings back too.

"What was England called in this time Period?"

"Big island," said the Doctor happily. "Most people in your time period have a problem actually figuring it out, and most outsiders just refer to it as one of the Brittanian islands."  
>"One of them, you mean there's more?"<p>

"Yeah Ireland, but they won't receive proper names for another two and a half thousand years or so."

"My turn, why are Egyptians so obsessed with cleanliness."

"Because if they're not clean they'll get sick and die. This eventually turned into something of a fixation for them rather than a means of survival. They even don't like beards because they get dirty."

"But that one priest had a beard?"

"Yes, and look how clean it is. The thing was practically shining."

"So, are we going in then?" asked Rory, looking at the large set of doors before them that lead to the Pharaoh's throne room.

"I can't believe we were invited," said Amy excitedly.

"They just want us where they can see us," said the Doctor, clapping Rory on the shoulder. "But still, positives eh?"

"Yeah," said Amy, not being the slightest bit deterred by the Doctor's words. "We're going to be the first people to see a Pharaoh get crowned in…"

"Five thousand years," finished the Doctor. "This is the year 3026BC, by your calendar."

"Okay, enough with the history lessons, let's get inside," squealed Amy with an obvious air of excitement."

"What's got you so excited?" asked Rory as the three stepped up to the door.

"You'll see," said Amy winking at him.

And then they opened the doors.

Inside the room seemed to be absolutely crammed. There were many people there, all dressed in the finest garbs made of gold and silk, and there was even a small range of colours, with people

Bing wrapped in robes of white, green, purple and in Seto's case blue.

The Doctor, Amy and Rory had been given high quality robes as well. Amy simply had to marvel at how comfortable her silky white robes were, and Rory was wearing something similar to Mahado minus the headgear. The Doctor wore a white Tunic embodied with gold and a blue quilt that went down past his knees.

All around them were large groups of people discussing trade and harvest, business and Gossip and whatever else. Tables had been set up in four rows as long as the hall itself each covered in food and drinks, most of which Amy did not recognize. The six priests and the high priest Shimon were also there mingling amongst the crowds. The Pharaoh himself however was not present. The dancers and musicians they had spotted yesterday were also here, the musicians playing their instruments, not all of which Amy recognized and the dancers were in there somewhat skimpy almost completely see through clothing and dancing along to the music. Amy noticed Rory staring and gave him a smack on the back of his head. The three of them made their way further in to the party but before they could reach the table they were blocked off suddenly by Priest Seto and Priest Karim.

"Doctor," greeted Karim, ignoring Amy and Rory. "Both myself and Priest Seto have something which we wish to discuss with you."

The Doctor frowned.

"I don't suppose it could wait. You know just until after the Pharaoh's been crowned well, Pharaoh?"

"I am afraid not," said Karim, and suddenly Seto gave them all a large grin. It was the first time they had seen him smile since they got here and now that he was Amy found herself wishing he'd stop.

"Should you refuse to come with us right now then I am afraid I will have no choice but to throw all three of you into the dungeons."

"Ah," said the Doctor, then under his breath, "They actually say throw into the Dungeons."

"What was that," asked Karim, not catching what the Doctor said.

"Nothing really, just a little disappointed you didn't have a fancy term for it."

"A fancy term for what?"

"Doesn't matter," sighed the Doctor whilst shaking his head. "Amy and Rory enjoy the party, make some friends and don't get too drunk, stay in this room and don't touch anything that looks important."

Amy saluted him. "Sir, yes sir," she said mockingly.

"What are we, five," Rory scoffed.

"Sometimes I wonder," smirked the Doctor before clapping his hands together, spinning on his heel and heading for the door. The two priests were quick to follow him out, immediately pushing past Rory and Amy and speed walking after the Doctor, walking quickly yet somehow seeming to maintain all sense of grace.

"Well come one then, I'm starving," said Amy, grabbing Rory's hand and pulling him over to a table completely covered with wild and exotic foods.

"Would you care for a drink ma'am," asked a rather young looking maid who stood beside the table carrying a wooden plate of drinks in golden cups.

"What is it," asked Amy completely forgetting to add any form of elegance to her speech. But the maid didn't seem to mind.

"Red wine ma'am."

"Okay then, thank you," said Amy grabbing a cup from the tray. Rory also took a cup and nodded his thanks to the maid.

"You are most welcome ma'am," said the Maid smiling at them, and then walking off to find anyone else in need of a drink.

"They have a lot of meat here don't they," said Amy observing all the plates of food that seemed to cover every square inch of the table. "Don't see any pork though. Do they not have pigs in Egypt?"

"We have them."

It was Mahad who had walked over to them with Isis and nodded their greetings.

"However we would dare not eat its meat. It is a source of great illness after all. Is it not so in your home country?"

"Umm, I don't think so," said Amy. "I don't think I've ever heard anything like that at least."

"I see," said Mahad, his expressionless face taking on a small frown for a split second.

"Do you two eat a pig meat then?" asked Isis, seeming genuinely interested.

"Yes," said Amy nodding her head. "I love sausages, ham and bacon. Perhaps the pigs in Egypt are like a different breed or something. You know if they make you ill and stuff."

But Isis shook her head. "I do not believe so. A pig is a pig and its meat shall remain the same. In my time as priestess I have come to see that many cultures, including our own have made their faith based much upon folklore, superstition and prejudgement. We assume that a pig's meat is a source of leprosy, but as none of us will eat pigs, it is rather hard to accurately judge this. I imagine we came to this assumption due to a single infected batch, or maybe a man did obtain the disease and blamed it on pig meat. Either way it is hard to find out now, as none of us a willing to test what we consider to be facts."

"Well why don't you get someone to test it?" asked Rory.

"The previous Pharaoh did not wish for anyone to risk their life, especially for something thought of by the general populace as something insignificant. And I do not believe our new Pharaoh will change from this way of thinking."  
>"So does that mean that we can in no way get a bacon sandwich for the rest of our stay?"<p>

"… What's bacon?" asked Mahad after a slight pause.

"…"

…...

"So what can I do for you then," asked the doctor rubbing his hands together.

The two priests exchanged glances.

"We wish for you to open your blue box for us."

"What why?" The Doctors face instantly switched to a worried one, but then it turned mostly into a frown.

"We wish to confirm that it contains nothing dangerous," was Seto's answer.

"Understand Doctor that you and your two friends have been shown much leniency. In normal circumstances intruders such as yourself would have been punished, but for whatever reason the Pharaoh chose to spare you of such a fate. Right now you we are told to trust you because of the Pharaoh's judgement, and normally that would be enough. But you present an unknown danger Doctor. We need to rule out any form of Danger you might possess. That box has such a complex locking mechanism that even our greatest blacksmiths, key makers, magicians and curse breakers cannot get through. Such a heavily guarded box can not contain nothing. "

Karim's explanation was thorough and he was completely expecting the Doctor to concede, so he was surprised when the Doctor shook his head.

"You can't see what is inside it."

He could not risk the Priests seeing the inside of the Tardis and then trying to take it for themselves.

"Because," said the Doctor, trying to come up with a convincing lie, "That blue box can only be intruded upon by those who have been blessed. If someone who's not blessed tries to enter it they will… umm… spontaneously combust. And besides if your not blessed it won't even open for you, but if you are it'll swing open with a click of your fingers."

The Doctor beamed at them.

"So let's forget about the blue box okay."

"Show us," said Seto immediately.

"What?" said the Doctor.

"Snap your fingers, open the box and allow us to look inside. We shall not step foot in side but that does not mean we shall not look inside."

"Okay, but it might blind you," said the Doctor shrugging.

"What do you mean," asked Karim.

"Looking into my box would be the same as you looking at Ra up close. You would lose your sight if you were to do so," said the Doctor, still trying to get them to avoid looking directly into the box.

"I see," said Karim. "However you have no proof of this. I find it much more likely that you are simply trying to stop us from looking into your box Doctor, than us being blinded by it. It seems you have something to hide after all."

"Yes I do. I never like to tell people my real age because to be honest I'm a lot older than I look."

"I do not mean your age Doctor. You are keeping something which is most likely dangerous in that box, and if you do not reveal it to us I can promise you a life time of regret."

Suddenly, as Karim was talking something clicked in the Doctor's head.

"Do you have the Pharaoh's permission to do this?"

"No, we do not," replied Karim.

"We do not need the Pharaoh's permission to protect him," said Seto. "Since protecting him is a duty we all share"

"Well sorry but no permission means no show. Too bad but you know I'm sure that you can try again another day when your king's coronation isn't about to start and you have more time to argue your point."

The Doctor's words were true; the ceremony would begin in little under an hour. This fact caused Seto to growl, which the Doctor noted he seemed to do a lot.

"This isn't over Doctor. Once the coronation is over and done with we will see within that box, you mark my words. In the mean time we shall have it moved to a more secure location."

The blue clad priest spun on his heels and began his walk back to the main hall. Karim gave the Doctor a strange look before heading after his fellow priest.

….

"So how did it go with the priests? Did they pull you out to invite you to their secret love nest?" asked Amy whilst chowing down on some lamb.

"What, No of course not. Where did you get that from? Amy Pond I'm beginning to think that Egypt has been a bad influence on you. They wanted to see inside the Tardis, not invite me to some holy love nest."

The Doctor's horrified attitude to Amy's guess had her in a giggling fit. Rory didn't seem bothered until the Doctor mentioned the Priests request.

"Did you show them, the Tardis I mean."  
>"Rory what do you think would happen if I showed the greatest technology of the universe to a couple of ancient Egyptian priests?"<p>

"They would try to take it for themselves," said Rory guessing.

"Or they might worship you as a god," said Amy still laughing a little.

"Both of those guesses are possible," said the Doctor. "But in all honesty I can't even begin to imagine how they'd respond to it."

Just then the hall went deathly silent as Shimon stepped before the royal throne.

"Nobles of Egypt," he declared loudly as everyone in the room turned to face him. "You have gathered here to witness the crowning of our new king."

The people of the room suddenly divided themselves, making a large pathway down the centre of the room. At the head of each side of this pathway closest to the throne stood the six priests, three on each side.

The Doors parted and in their place stood the Pharaoh. His wild hair had decorated with a golden crown, with what looked like wings tucked in behind each ear. He wore gold around his neck and on his arms and a royal purple cloak seems to cape slightly in an invisible breeze. Around his neck was a pendant similar to the items held by the priest's in the shape of an upside down pyramid. As he slowly walked into the room a small line of guards followed him on each side. He walked slowly down the parted pathway, past the priests and past Shimon. He turned slowly and placed himself on his throne.

"Bow before your new Pharaoh," cried Shimon, and they did. Every one in the room bent themselves onto one knee, even the Doctor, Amy and Rory, although Amy continued to chomp down on her cutting of lamb.

…

After a short ceremony the Pharaoh had left the throne to go and greet his kingdom from a balcony. Most of the Nobles seemed to take this as a cue to leave. Amy however insisted on staying to finish her food, so both the Doctor and Rory stayed as well.

"What are you still doing here," Snarled Seto looking down at them (because he's so tall).

Waiting for Amy to finish," said Rory who decided that he would stand up to the priests. The he would show Isis who's gutsy.

"The Ceremony is over, you should no longer be here," Seto growled.

"Oh come now Seto, they are doing no harm."

Isis and Mahad had come over to see what they were talking about.

"Surely they have been shown enough leniencies. There are many commoners throughout the kingdom who would give their right arms to stand where they do now, and yet they have obtained the privilege by infiltrating the royal garden."

They heard a door open and all turned to stare as their new Pharaoh entered the room. He sat himself down at his throne again.

"My Pharaoh," said Shimon who stood beside him once more. "It is time for us to conduct your first court."

"Of course," replied the Pharaoh in his smooth voice.

Seto grunted and waltzed off towards the Pharaoh, along with Isis and Mahado. The other priests headed in his direction as well.

"The Pharaoh's royal court will now begin!"

Straight away the halls doors swung open and two guards entered the room, hauling a third bald man in chains behind them.

"This man was caught trying to enter the tomb of a former Pharaoh," said one of the guards.

"I'm not a thief," the man shouted desperately. "That tomb was already empty I swear I didn't take anything!"

"Hey, what's going on," said Amy.

"Can't you tell, they're conducting a court," said the Doctor.

"And the blokes stole from the former Pharaoh's tomb," asked Rory.

"No, I don't think he's lying when he said that tomb was empty."

Suddenly Seto's angry voice was booming around the halls.

"The Pharaoh's resting place is the God's territory! Whether you stole or not how dare you enter there! Now you shall be judged by the seven Items!"

"Wait, what are they doing," asked Amy.

"I'm not really sure but I think I have an idea."

Suddenly Shada stepped forwards.

"What's he doing," she said.

"He shall reveal the evil in this man's soul."

It was Isis who said this to them.

Shada revealed the golden key in his hand and held in front of the thief.

"With the power of this millennium key I shall reveal the evil in your heart," he said with what sounded like carefully scripted lines he must have already repeated a thousand times over.

The key was suddenly illuminated by a bright light and Amy had to shield her eyes. When the light was gone Shada had turned to his fellow priests.

"I see evil in this man's heart" he said to them and then returned to the spot where he was standing. In his place the bearded priest with the eye stepped forward.

"And now I, the high priest Akhenaden will use the power of my millennium eye to reveal the true form of your evil ka!" shouted the priest.

"What did he say his name was," whispered Amy.

"Akhennoobin," whispered Rory back, but the Doctor told them to shush as the priests' eye began to glow beneath his hood.

The man let out a small grunt as his eyes rolled back into his head and he tossed his head back into the air. His mouth opened in a scream but no sound came out. Instead white smoke came out think and heavy and seemed to start taking a form in the air above him. Amy let out a gasp as the smoke gave way to reveal what could only be described as a monster. Its mouth filled with hundreds of jagged teeth was open in a snarl and it seemed to constantly spit saliva. Its grey skin seemed to be rotten and it had four thick long arms each tipped with four deadly claws. Akhenaden also turned and returned to his former place as Seto stepped forward.

"A Ka of such a low level isn't even amusement for our Pharaoh," said the priest cockily before raising his golden item. "And now with the power of my millennium rod I shall seal this creature!"

His rod glowed and he swung it to point at a stone slab that two guards had quietly brought over without any of them noticing. The creature hurtled towards it and seemingly crashed into it. Amy stared with curiosity as the creature instead disappeared only for an image in it's likeness to suddenly appear on the slab before them.

"How dull," said Seto mockingly before the stunned Amy and Rory. "Perhaps we should have this man drawn and quartered for the Pharaoh's amusement."

As he said this he seemed to smirk at Amy, Rory and the Doctor and she had no doubt he was imagining them being drawn and quartered.

"That is not necessary Seto. It is a priest job to be lenient and show mercy," said priest Akhenaden.

"Please, this man defiled the pharaoh's tomb. He should be flayed and tortured, have his tongue removed and bones broken and then finally executed before the masses as an example."

Seto's grin grew broader.

"Please don't kill me," whined the man whose evil spirit had just been taken. He looked horrified with Seto's suggestion. Akhenaden instead turned to the guards.

"That man is sentenced to seven years of hard labour. Take him away."

The Guards did so and Amy noticed as they dragged him out that the man was in tears.

"Priest Mahad," barked Seto, his smirk suddenly gone, though Amy could still notice a small glint of glee in his eye. Is supervision of the royal tomb your responsibility? Too often now have they been broken in to. Not to mention your recent failure with palace security."

He swung his arms to point at the Doctor in particular.

Mahad turned to face the Pharaoh.

"I apologize for my failure my Pharaoh, priest Seto is right. The millennium ring has been acting odd as of late. I would like to request permission for more guards to be posted outside the tombs."

As the matter of security was being discussed Amy turned to speak to the Doctor.

"What did they just do," she asked him.

"They split of a negative part of that man's soul and shoved it into a slab," said the Doctor darkly. "This shouldn't be possible though. Theoretically the removable of a person's soul is doable but why do they take on the shapes of monsters. And they even use the shape of the monster to tell if a man is good or not."

The Doctor had suddenly started speaking to himself and Amy decided she most likely wouldn't get any more out of him till he had finished. Instead she turned to face the Pharaoh, who so far hadn't spoken much. Although he was paying attention to something Seto was saying he seemed to hold a soft look in his eyes his brows had a slant to them.

"He's sad," she thought. And then it hit her. "Of course, the tomb of the former Pharaoh would be his father's tomb."

And apparently she wasn't the only person to realise it either.

"Do not worry, great Pharaoh," Shimon suddenly cried causing Seto to stop talking and also forcing the Doctor to stop talking to himself to find out the source of the commotion. "I have taken personal responsibility for designing your tomb," said the priest to a rather stunned looking Pharaoh, which caused Amy to giggle a little under her breath. She was quite sure Pharaoh's weren't supposed to adopt a face like that.

"In fact…" and Shimon suddenly started whispering to the pharaoh, stopping them from hearing anything else that was said, though whatever was being said did not seem to be making the Pharaoh any happier. In fact after only a minute of Shimon's whispering the Pharaoh was resting his head on his hand and seemed to have zoned out, causing Amy to burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at Wench," shouted Seto who had turned to stare at her along with the other priests and even the Doctor.

"Oh nothing, nothing," said Amy waving her hand, and then she burst out laughing again. When she finally stopped laughing to wipe a tear from her eye she looked up and noticed the Pharaoh was looking at her as well, but unlike Seto who had a scowl he was smiling.

'I like this Pharaoh,' she thought to her self.

Suddenly all the attention seemed to be taken away from her as the priests instead turned to Isis whose necklace was glowing brightly.

"What is it Priestess," inquired Akhenaden looking a little worried.

"I see a shadow," she said to the priest. "A shadow of great evil and it is approaching the palace."

Her tanned skin seemed to have paled a little and on her face she wore a worried frown.

Suddenly shouts were heard as a fight seemed to have broken out outside, this was quickly followed by screams. The Doctor suddenly pulled Amy by the back of her dress causing her to drop her half eaten slice of lamb. He also grabbed Rory and pulled both of them behind one of the thick pillars. Te commotion stopped and so did the screams

"My ring detects a great evil," said Mahad, whose ring had begun to glow. Suddenly a guard ran into the room and pretty much fell to his knee's panting before the priests.

"My King, a grave robber calling himself the Thief King Bakura is heading for the royal hall," cried the Guard.

"What that's insane," said Akhenaden.

"What are the Guards doing," barked Seto. But his question was answered as a guard suddenly came flying though the door way and landed in a crumbled heap on the floor.

Behind him a man cloaked in red strode into the room. Around his head he wore a white cloth, making anything other than his tanned face hidden. His eyes were a deep brown with flecks of crimson that seemed to shine, and underneath his left eye there was a visible crossed scare that ran right down his check. In his right hand he held another guard by the neck whom he subsequently dropped. Behind his back they could make out a heavily filled white bag.

"Is that what I think it is," whispered Amy with disgust.

"Yes it is," said the Doctor matter of factly, seeming to poke his head forwards a little to get a good look.

In Bakura's left hand he held a cord that was attached to a bundle of white bandages that he had dragged behind him. But it was clear to Amy that those bandages contained a body.

"That thief already said it didn't he. The tomb had already been cleared out."

The man that stood before the priests suddenly gave them an evil grin and everyone in the room felt the temperature suddenly chill.

"I do hope I'm not underdressed for a visit," said the man mockingly. "But don't worry I brought you some presents. He grabbed the bag from his back and flung it across the room. It fell with a clatter as items fell from the bag and clattered across the floor.

"Those are…" gasped Karim.

"They are the treasures I removed from the tomb of Akhenamkhanen, your former Pharaoh," spat Bakura. "Look, I even brought this thing I found in the coffin."

He held the mummy up by the cord around its neck.

"You really should have set better traps."

"You have defiled the former Pharaoh's tomb," cried Shimon, whose distress was obvious despite his veiled face. "Oh my Pharaoh I have failed you. I humbly beg your forgiveness."

Bakura spoke up again, silencing the grieving priest.

"Now if you'll just hand over the millennium items I'll be on my merry way," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

Instead Seto stepped forwards.

"Once you are in shackles I will take great pleasure in stripping your skin from your bones." He hissed.

"How does he make himself sound worse than the bad guy," asked Amy.

Bakura flung his arms out wide towards the priest.

"Well, aren't you scum going to pass judgement on me, the great Bakura the king of thieves?" he chortled.

This time Shada stepped forwards.

"To step into this room before the Pharaoh so casually, and show such disrespect. You shall not be forgiven," he said.

"But I will admit," said Seto now grinning, "that for a thief as lowly and miserable as yourself to stand like this before us six priests most certainly takes some guts. We might need a slightly larger canopic jar to stuff them into."

"Listen well Bakura," said Akhenaden, stepping forward next to Seto. "The seven millennium items are holy relics to be wielded only by us priests of the Pharaoh's court who have trained their souls, and the Pharaoh himself. If someone such as you were to touch them the gods would punish you with death and your soul will burn.

"Well that makes my Tardis story sound believable," said the Doctor under is breath. Apparently Bakura thought the same thing.

"Your words excite me, now I want them even more," he said.

"There is no need for you to worry over Akhenaden's words thief," said Seto who didn't seem to register the non worried look on Bakura's face. "I will punish you with death long before the gods get their chance."

Bakura threw his head back at Seto's words and began laughing. The laughter was cold and cruel, and Amy suddenly felt sick.

"Interesting, said Bakura. "Then I shall take all of you priests at once."

Suddenly the two guards were back and dragging a new slab behind them.

"There is no need for worry my king," said Shimon. "The heka of this low thief is most likely weak. It is suicide to go against the six priests for one such as him."

Three of the priests stepped forward, Isis, Karim and Akhenaden.

Karim went first holding up his scales. Suddenly one side shot turn causing the priest to stumble.

"The scales are tilting too violently; this man's evil is immeasurable!"

Isis went next as her necklace began to glow.

"The evil in this man will bring disaster to this world," she gasped.

Finally Akhenaden's eye lit up.

"I see a bottomless pit of shadow in this man's soul, a powerful hatred is hidden there," he said sadly. Out of the corner of her eye Amy saw the Pharaoh raise an eyebrow at Shimon.

Next Shada stepped forward and raised his key.

"Millennium Key, lead me into this man's soul he cried, but no sooner had the Key began to brighten than Shada shot backwards and feel onto his backside.

"A-a snake," he murmured, and then he turned to face the large slab behind him. "This sealing tablet is far too small," he cried.

"Don't speak nonsense," shouted Seto. But Amy didn't think it was nonsense at all. Instead she felt just by looking at Bakura, that whatever the priests thought they could do, it wasn't going to work.

"He is summoning his Ka," Akhenaden shouted, but it fell on death ears. Everyone was stunned as Bakura seemed to light up, a light suddenly lit up the room. Amy was left speechless as a thick and powerful arm swung near there hiding place, crashing into the pillar above their heads.

The Doctor moved quickly, grabbing both Rory and Amy and dragging them out of the way of the crumbling stones.

"Oh, it would seem I missed the mice," came Bakura's chortling.

Behind him stood a creature as large as the room, and Amy suddenly felt fear beyond any she ever had before. Suddenly the weeping angels looked cute as she stared at the giant creature positioned behind Bakura. It's stone like face seemed somewhat human, as did it's massive torso and arms, but it wore a strange head gear and it's ears seemed to be feathered and long. On it's back two large wings uncurled and two more smaller ones did the same from it's hips. But from the waist down the creature was a snake, huge and snarling. The creature looked like a cross between an angel and a demon with the tail of a snake.

"Impossible, how can such a demon dwell in the soul of a mere thief," cried Akhenaden.

"This is no demon," shouted Bakura happily over the cries of the priests. This is a god. The great God Diabound!"

"That," said Amy fearfully, "is a god?"

**Almost ten thousand words go me. This took so long, I had to keep rewriting bits and I'm still not happy with it. I know I didn't go as far as the second or third preview in the last chapter but if I did you'd have to wait another two weeks or so. With all the work from college and job seeking and temporary job and just generally everything I really don't get much time to write so don't expect chapter three for a while, though I want to get it done by Christmas. Also I've noticed that I'm doing this from Amy's point of view. It just seems easier that way. I might make some changes to this chapter at a later date too. And thanks to hug-the-antihero for your review. Anyway R&R XD**


	3. Chapter 3 The Spectrum of Justice

**Wow wow wow, my positive reviews have increased a lot! Thanks to all who did, The Yugi Mudkip Fan, Shadi Shada, Hug-The-Anti-Hero and ...me, AliceCullen3 (shudders at the name Cullen) as well as FlippyMut who I forgot to mention last time (sorry sorry). So new reviews, new motivation. I know I said I wanted to get this out around Christmas but err, well I was out having fun and I entered a tournament and then after Christmas I had all these new toys to play with, and a big ass telly that someone wanted to throw away and looks absolutely superb on my wall (who throws away a 42inc plasma?). Anyways I am back to writing this now, and my own personal target is to have this out before let's say Febuary. Have fun reading. **

"Hah hah hah, behold the great Diabound!" spat Bakura in between his spasms of laughter. The priests stood with faces of shock, including Shimon presumably. The giant white beast stood with its head pressed to the roof and its thick muscled arms held out beside it in a show of power and glory.

"This… is impossible," rasped Shimon, "How could the spirit of a god inhabit such a corrupt being."

The so called God roared in protest to Shimon's words and as it did the whole palace seemed to shake.

"Me corrupt," said Bakura as though it were a question. "How so, even evil can come from the purest of intentions. If I am loyal to what I believe is right, then even if my soul is steeped in shadows it shall remain pure. In fact you could even say that I am 'good'.

"Good people don't wear tea towels on their head," yelled out Amy from her hiding place, also allowing her to gain Bakura's attention, who gave her a large grin showing off his extra pointy canines.

"Well, well to gain the lions attention the mouse doth squeak. Worry not my great and powerful Pharaoh; I shall take care of your infestation problem."

"Look, I care not what you do to the vermin, but I will not be ignored in their favour," yelled out Seto. "I shall teach you not to underestimate us priests or our items."

Seto brandished his millennium Rod, thrusting it forward and aiming it at Diabound before suddenly yelling at the demon in an angry voice.

"Evil Ka, by the power of the millennium Rod I cast you into the holy stone!"

Given the size of the beast and past experiences, both Amy and Rory, who had been expecting nothing at all from this, because let's face it nothings ever that easy, were both surprised when the Diabound followed the earlier creature's example and hurled itself towards the stone. They were even more surprised though when it stayed there.

"Well that was… anti-climactic," said Rory staring at the encased Diabound. Amy however was now staring at Bakura who had seemingly collapsed to the floor.

"Thank… you," he gasped to a shocked audience who all turned to stare. Hearing his voice now so gentle Amy suddenly felt an urge to get closer to the man. She took a step towards the thief whose voice had suddenly become gentle. Until the Doctor grabbed her arm. "No Amy, leave him."

His voice was serious, lacking its usual carefree tone, his eyes void and cold.

"I am free now…" whispered the gentle Bakura.

"But Doctor he," and she broke off from the Doctor and ran to the seemingly reformed Bakura who was still crouching.

"Free to kill all of you, that is."

And with a sudden speed his arm lashed out and he held Amy by the throat lifting her off her feet. At the same time Diabound broke free of its casing and gave an almighty roar and sending the priests running for cover as bits of the slab flew everywhere.

"Your sealing is useless against my Diabound," roared Bakura triumphantly, still holding the gasping Amy in a pincer grip around her throat, her feet dangling a few inches from the ground as he laughed.

"In that case, allow me to show you the true power of the priests," said Seto, casually walking forward from his hiding place and acting as if everything that just happened didn't and standing apart from the others.

"Amy!" Rory suddenly shouted, darting towards the thief while he was distracted. But before he could reach her Diabound suddenly appeared and with a swipe of his fist Rory was sent flying across the room to land in the debris of the pillar that Diabound had smashed.

"One mouse caught, one mouse dead and one mouse left," Bakura laughed at the seemingly calm Doctor. Said person simply spun on his feet and headed over to the incapacitated Rory

"Priest Seto," shouted Akhenaden, "This enemy is powerful, we should join forces…"

"You shall stay back," barked Seto. "I alone am enough to deal with this low thief." Seto began chanting under his breath as Amy eyed him from her position forcing Seto for the first time to stop and take notice of her. The colour had gone from her cheeks; tears were streaming down her face and the mucus of her nose was running. Bakura's hold was undeniably killing her.

"You heathen," whispered Seto before continuing his chanting. A slab was dragged out and erected behind the priest.

"Galest-Gores, I summon thee!" and before him appeared a Dragon as large as Diabound and as red as blood that dripped from Rory's temple.

"Go Priest Seto," cheered Shimon.

"Gores, swipe at the thief and save the red maiden."

The dragon's hand shot down towards the thief who was forced to toss Amy aside in order to dodge, finally relieving her off his death grip. In this split second the Doctor darted forward to pick up his friend and drag her to safety.

"Rory," she asked weakly as the Doctor dragged her next to her husband who had already been retrieved.

"He's fine Amy, just unconscious. He's the last Centurion remember. It'll take more than a demon god to kill him," said the Doctor affectionately whilst stroking her cheek.

"G…good," she said simply before her eyelids fluttered closed. Meanwhile back in the fight the Dragon and Demon were going head to head swatting and blasting each other with deafening blasts.

"You pulled your creature from the soul of a sinner. But I can assure you priest that your sinners darkness is no match for mine."

"A sinners Ka is enough for you," spat Seto, "I see no reason to use my own personal Ka."

"Don't you mean you're afraid to use it? After all was I to destroy it you too would be destroyed," said Bakura as Diabound scored a nice back hand across the Dragons face.

"Grr, snap him in two," ordered Seto, as the Dragon recovered. It did so and launched itself at the Demon and managed to latch its huge Jaws around the Demons arm. Bakura grimaced as the beast crunched down with its teeth and a faint trickle of blood ran down from under his sleeve. Diabound's tail whipped round to strike at the dragon. But with speed despite its size the dragons arm lashed out and grabbed a hold of the serpent tail, before slamming Diabound to the ground and earning a grunt from Bakura.

"Crush him flat," shouted Seto and the Dragon launched itself into the air and came tumbling back down to the ground with the added force of gravity, resulting in flying rocks and a cloud of dust.

"It's over," cried Seto Triumphantly.

"Are you sure of that," countered Bakura.

The dragon gave a Roar through the dust, and as it cleared the priests and the Doctor noticed a certain demonic god was not there.

"Where did it go," cried Seto, allowing the smallest amount of uncertainty seep into his voice.

"Dear me Seto, I thought you were the finest mind of this generation or something like that. Haven't you done all your homework," jeered Bakura.

"How dare you mock me you thief, explain what you have done."

Bakura grinned at him, silently laughing at Seto's ignorance. "It's not that hard to figure out really. If a Ka takes on its master's inner desires, and gains the powers we wished we had, then surely for a thief such as myself something like moving through stone would come in quite handy."

"His Ka can move through walls," gasped Shimon.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong Mr top student, but if a monster that has been summoned from one of your slabs has it's slab destroyed it too will vanish won't it."

"Protect the stone Seto," roared Akhenaden, but too late. Diabound's carving appeared on the stone which in turn instantly shattered.

"No!" roared Seto, and the Dragon gave a scream so loud and shrill that everyone present had to press their palms to their ears. Even Bakura winced a bit.

Once his ears had stopped ringing and Seto had recovered from the loss of his dragon, his face quickly turning from a look of horror to a simple scowl, Bakura stood up straight again and flashed everyone another toothy grin. "Well that was fun. But I think that I shall play with the Pharaoh now if you don't mind priest. No offense but I seem to be a little out of your league."

Seto scowled but didn't reply

"How about it Pharaoh," laughed Bakura, "If I lose you can have my head. But to even the stakes, if you lose I'll take your life, your gold and oh yes. All of the millennium items." The Pharaoh said nothing, merely fixing the man with a glare.

"Have you no respect, thief," cried Akhenaden, "How dare you threaten our Pharaoh, there will be no mercy for you."

"Oh please thief, you say that as if you have been holding back. I have no need for you mercy it's your items I want."

Akhenaden was about to erupt again but before he could the pharaoh began speaking. His velvet voice remained soft and calm, yet with an air of authority that could only be managed by those of royal blood.

"Tell me Bakura, why do you desire the millennium items?"

The words seemed to be the first that the Pharaoh had spoken since Bakura's grand entrance, and with his melodic tongue the priests began to calm down. But this was short lived. Bakura's grin grew wide as he yanked his right hand forward. The mummified mummy he had dragged with him was dragged forward and Bakura stamped down hard on its back.

"Why don't you ask him!" yelled Bakura triumphantly.

….

"Amy, c'mon your fine, your absolutely one hundred per cent fine. Rory if you don't wake up soon then Amy is going to get stamped on by a giant snake man… with no feet. Right now really isn't the best time to be unconscious."

The Doctor had moved his two friends behind a large chunk of debris but knowing that the fighting would soon start up again, he wanted at least one of them on their feet. From his pockets he was pulling all sorts. A yoh'yoh came out, some blue tack, psychic paper, a Dvd, pens. His bow tie which he couldn't wear at the moment was flung aside; a deck of playing cards was spilled out onto the floor and a rubber duck which the Doctor threw high over his shoulder gained the attention of some priests as it sailed over Bakura's head, unnoticed by the thief. Finally he found what he was looking for, a small brown jar with a cap on it. The Jar read "_Anjoline"_. Rummaging around in another pocket installed in his quilt, he eventually managed to pull out a plastic spoon.

"And to think I only brought this in case she got drunk," the Doctor sighed. He quickly unscrewed the cap and poured some horribly coloured thick brown liquid into the spoon. He forcefully opened Amy's mouth and inserted the spoon between the lips. The effect was almost instant. Her head flew up, her eyes bulged and brown liquid spewed from her mouth and splattered the Doctor's face.

"What the hell was that," cried Amy, wiping the remainder from her mouth and gagging at the portion that had wormed its way down her throat. The Doctor's calmly wiped the stuff from his eyes and ran his fingers through his now slimy hair.

"A booster designed to improve brain functioning. It's for people who are always tired or drunk. Now stand back I'm about to do the same to Rory."

The liquid's effect on Rory was startlingly similar to Amy's only the Doctor knew to get out of the way this time. The blood that had been pouring from his head was now in a make shift bandage made by the Doctor.

"What happened?" asked Rory, trying to shake away his swimming vision.

"You suffered a giant back hand," remarked the Doctor. "Now shut up both of you and listen. I was talking yesterday about how a secondary realm was overlapping with this one. And today with discovered that here the Priests can force someone's soul to take the shape of monster's. Well I've been thinking. What if the two are related? What if those items can instantly connect the two realms? Because if that's the case then I can guess what other realm we're dealing with. Well that's a lie actually I know what realm we're connecting with. And remember how I said it could be a little bad or very bad. Well it's very bad, but with an extra scooping of bad laced with a toping of bad. Those people, the criminals. They're not just cutting of a portion of their soul and stopping them from becoming evil. A soul is a reflection of the mind. What they're doing is more or less an ancient form of lobotomy. There's only one realm where a man's mind can become a monster. Necrolmere, the realm of shadows. Where a person's light doesn't exist."

"…What?" said Amy, "You need to pause once in a while."

"I think he means that the shadow place eats the dark part of their mind but leave's the good bit. So it would take a person's greed right and their wrath and pride because that's all bad stuff. But even so a person needs that to be like an individual. So without they become kind of like a doll or a zombie or something," Rory said, trying to make sense of everything the Doctor said. "It has an effect like a lobotomy. Turns a crazy person into an idiot."

"Exactly," said the Doctor, clapping Rory on the back. "But that's not all. If the essence of Necromere were to enter a person, that person's light would be forced down, and in that environment their darkness would prosper. That much at least the priests seem to realise. The essence of Necromere is flowing directly into the people of Egypt, and through them it's taking on a shape, an evil version of themselves. A child lacking affection would become something deceptively cuddly; a funny person would become an evil clown. So someone who feels abandoned by god will need a god. Bakura may be evil but there's a reason for his Ka being a god. And I think we might just be about to find out why."

…

"That's… the former King," whispered Seto. The court of priests gasped and the Pharaoh's face registered only shock.

"That's right," said Bakura, smirking at the Pharaoh. "You want to know why I want the Items, then why not ask your dear father? After all it was he who made them!"

"This is no great secret," shouted Akhenaden. "Our former king Akhenamkhanen wished for a millennium of peace. It was for that reason he made the millennium items."

"Peace you say. I think I am proof of the contrary. If my life had been as peaceful as you claim then why do you think I am here now? Peace is only achieved at the cost of another's peace you know."

"The millennium Items ended the war between countries and brought peace to our land." Argued Akhenaden.

"Yes I know the story. He stamped out the darkness and purged the sinners with the items of justice. But you know they always leave out the bad parts of those stories. Items of peace and justice don't make me laugh. Surely you of all people know the truth Akhenaden."

"I… I don't know what you mean."

But from their hiding place, the Doctor, Amy and Rory noticed that the priests face had gone as pale as his beard and robes.

Bakura simply laughed at the priest. "Come now don't hide it. These items are forged through the power of darkness. Forbidden artefacts filled with evil magic. Whoever holds all of them can form a contract with the realm of darkness itself.

"That's absurd," shouted Mahad, though somewhat uncertain.

"Ha, absurd you say," laughed Bakura. But then his face turned livid. "Tell me, have you ever heard of the village of Kul-Elna."

The old priests face may be tanned, yet now it seemed to have obtained a new shade of white. From their hiding place the three time travellers had no doubt at all that the Priest knew exactly what Ku-Elna was.

"That village," continued Bakura, "is now in ruin. But a secret shrine is hidden beneath it."

His playful tone which he had used to mock the priests and their pharaoh was gone. Now his voice was grave in tone, like he was about to reveal something horrific.

"Beneath the village is the tablet of the afterlife. Whoever can obtain all seven of the millennium items shall be given the power of the realm of shadows by the evil god Zorc Necrophades."

As he said this the room seemed to tremble as if the land itself shuddered at the name.

"Do you think maybe that's why the former Pharaoh made those items?"

Bakura pulled the cord around the mummy's neck puling the neck up. But with his foot firmly on the corpses back the spine was forced into an arch and the room was filled with the creaking of old bones.

"Not just Egypt, he wished to use that power to rule the world.

"ENOUGH!"

Suddenly everyone's attention was snapped up by the Pharaoh. His teeth were grit, his eyes hidden by his hair. His hands were curled into fists and were shaking. His voice was no longer calm but furious. The Pharaoh may be thought of as a god by his people but even a god has their braking point. The Pharaoh slowly rose from the throne and his glare was firmly fixed on Bakura.

"Remove your foot from my Father this instant Bakura."

Bakura's smirk was back and he grinned at the Pharaoh, pulling tighter on the cord.

"So I finally got you royal backside of the throne eh.

"That does it," cried Shada, who had so far been silent for the exchange. "Not just the former Pharaoh but our current Pharaoh too. You continue to insult them. This means death for you thief. For this slander we priests shall deal with you."

Slabs were suddenly erected behind the priests and true to form they all stepped forward.

"Works for me. I'll deal with all of you at the same time."

Bakura didn't back down, but rather seemed quite confident in his victory.

….

The Doctor, Amy and Rory had listened to the whole exchange silently.

"It looks like I'm right. Well I knew I was right. You know you guys must be so impressed with me. But still I don't think I have ever heard of Zorc Necrophades. But then the Necromere has always been a bit of a mystery."

"Umm, Doctor."

"Shush I'm thinking."

"But Amy…"

"If she's fainted again the bottle of Anjoline is just over there."

"No it's just… she's gone."

"…what?"

The Doctor spun round and as Rory had just told him Amy wasn't there.

"Ohh, ever time," he grunted under his breath. "Where did she go?"

"Over there."

He pointed to a pillar that was still intact near the throne. Just as Rory said Amy had taken up position just behind it. Together the two tiptoed over.

"Amy, what are you doing?"

Amy jumped a bit as they approached quietly from behind her.

"Shhhh, be quiet and listen."

And so they did.

"…I can say with certainty my Pharaoh, that your father was a strong and just King who dedicated his life to this kingdom. Please my Pharaoh I beg you. Do not believe Bakura's word's."

Shimon seemed to be attempting to cheer the Pharaoh up. Three stared at the face of the Pharaoh from their hiding place, and Amy gave a gasp. From the first time they had seen him the Pharaoh had been somewhat of an enigma, quiet mostly but when he spoke it was with a strong conviction. He seemed to be a man who had faith in himself and those around him. He had seemed like such a strong existence. But now he held the face of a grieving man. His face was alight as the flashes of the attacks used by the priest's monsters illuminated the area. But this look disappeared with Shimon's words. His expression changed once more, his face now holding more conviction than ever.

…

"He's too strong," gasped Mahad. The Diabound had proved unbeatable for their monster's. His summoned magician was slammed against a wall with a powerful swipe of Diabound's tail. Seto's new warrior was quickly blown away by a shockwave and Isis's creature was slammed to the floor and crushed beneath Diabound's hand. The snake tail lashed out, latching on to Shada's panther and biting it cleanly in two. Shada fell to the floor in pain with the death of his creature and Bakura laughed with pleasure as he decimated the priest's monsters.

"Move."

Before he could react the Bakura was swiftly pushed away, relocating the foot he had placed on the former Pharaoh's body in order to stop him falling flat on his face and letting go of the cord as well. The fighting seemed to stop as everyone turned to stare. The Pharaoh had managed to bypass his dedicated priests unnoticed. Even Bakura, whose cat like senses had been so thoroughly honed had failed to register his presence until the Pharaoh was right next to him.

"He, what's this Pharaoh? An emotional reunion with your father?" Bakura seemed to have overcome his surprise and was now back to taunting the Pharaoh. "Sad to say that some pieces of him might have fallen off on the way here."

The Pharaoh for his part seemed to ignore the thief and picked his father up delicately in his arms. When he did speak it was with fury, but with a calm voice, which seemed to make his words all the more menacing.

"Wait right there Bakura. I'm going to destroy you."

For a second everything went silent as the Pharaoh turned his back on Bakura and silently walked back to his throne. But then…

"Kill him Diabound!"

Heeding his master's words the demon struck.

"Battle Ox save the Pharaoh."

The giant Ox warrior lunged forward blocking the Snack headed tail seconds before it hit the Pharaoh. Instead it coiled around the monster's arm. The Pharaoh for his part didn't seem to acknowledge their presence in the slightest and instead kept walking forward.

"Illumise magician!" Mahad cried and along with the other priest's monster's it attacked. Blasts off energy were sent everyone as the monsters brawled and all hell was let lose. Several times the priests of Bakura were forced to dodge as stray blasts missed them by inches. The Doctor, Amy and Rory were forced to scarper from their hiding places as their pillar was destroyed and any viable hiding place had long since been blasted to pieces. Only the Pharaoh seemed completely unconcerned as he walked through the destruction around him, debris and rocks missing him by centimetres but never seeming to hit him. Attacks exploded next to him but only his cape gave a reaction as it billowed this way and that. He walked straight forward between the monster's carrying the body of his father until he reached the throne.

The Pharaoh gently placed his father down, and as soon as he did Shimon was before him.

"My former Pharaoh," he cried. "That you should return to the palace like this. Oh the shame I do feel. Forgive me." Then he turned to face his king. "Do not worry my Pharaoh we shall avenge his majesty."

The Pharaoh seemed to mumble something.

"Pardon me my majesty?"

"He isn't the Pharaoh."

"Umm?"

"This Body is… MY FATHER!"

The Pharaoh's final words rang out around the hall as Diabound's attack repelled all the Priests ba's felling them to the ground. Many priests fell to the ground in pain.

"Such power," grumbled Akhenaden. "How can we possibly…"

Two sets of feet placed themselves firmly in front of him, forcing him to look up and see the back of his Pharaoh.

"Get back all of you. He is mine."

The Pharaoh's words seemed to please the Pharaoh greatly, and the man cackled with joy.

"So the great Pharaoh finally joins the Battle. And to think all it took was to beat your priests into the ground. Worry not; you'll soon join your father in the afterlife. This city will become you grave."

Bakura raised his hand into the air.

"Diabound destroy him."

The creature let out a mighty roar, and fired a large shockwave at the Pharaoh, who copied Bakura's actions. The shockwave hit, and the energy dispersed as everyone in the room shielded their eyes due to the bright light. Bolts of power deflected either side of the collision, sending the priests behind the Pharaoh flying as two bolts of power hit either side if the throne.

And when the light finally faded, to everyone's amazement the Pharaoh continued to stand. In front of him a giant soldier stood, shield having blocked the blast and coated in blacj, blue and golden armour.

"Black Luster Soldier," whispered the Pharaoh, though in the silence of the room his words echoed loudly. "This man has disgraced and insulted my father. He has killed the innocent and threatened both me and my friends. I command you in the name of the Pharaoh, cut him down where he stands.

The soldier seemed to nod and stood up straight, revealing himself to be almost as large as Diabound. In his right hand he wielded a mighty sword that somewhat resembled a scimitar. With a mighty slash he brought it down to the floor. As it connected with the ground, it seemed to erupt and a crimson wave shot forward, travelling at a speed along the ground too fast to dodge, even for Diabound. The attack hit home, running up Diabound's body and forcing it to scream out in pain. Bakura followed suit, falling to his knees and clutching his shoulder.

"Bakura," said the Pharaoh in his calm voice which seemed to fill the room. "The items were forged through my father's dreams of peace. Someone like you has no business trying to steal them or smearing his name. I won't forgive what you have done here.

"Peace."

Bakura seemed to spit the word.

"Freedom. You know nothing. You who has been raised here in the gentle embrace of his mother. Spoiled by your father and these priests. Don't make me laugh. You know nothing of freedom or peace. You know nothing of anything outside these walls. Death and disease runs rampant. Slaves are still kept, thieves make home in your towns and bandits pillage your villages. And the items are no different. The items respond to evil. They will drag out the evil in your heart and stamp out the light, dragging you into a world of Shadow. You royals and you nobles love to preach about your justice. The right to punish those you fear, and the right to murder them and call it execution. Tell me is that truly justice. No one can truly draw the line, only those items can tell. But what if justice lies not with the good but with the evil. Because I may be evil pharaoh, but let me say that to me, what I do is true justice. You priests talk about avenging your former Pharaoh. Well I claim the same. I shall avenge my family in the name of justice!"

Bakura's voice shook with rage as he spat his words, but the Pharaoh wasn't swayed. Rather his glare intensified.

"You call murder and grave robbing justice. You won't escape this Bakura."

Bakura growled before he stood. "Destroy him Diabound!"

Diabound fired another wave which was once again blocked by Black Luster Soldier. But this time the blast was redirected straight towards the Doctor and co.

"Run," cried Amy. But they didn't get very far. The Doctor managed to get Rory's head down but Amy wasn't standing close enough to reach. The blast hit directly between them, causing the three to go flying in different directions. The Doctor and Rory hurtled back towards the throne both hitting the ground hard. But Amy was sent in Bakura's direction.

"Diabound Grab her!"

And before the Pharaoh could react the demon had snatched her up and held her out like a shield

"Bakura you coward!"

"Please Pharaoh, name calling. If I recall it were you who redirected the blast at them."

The Pharaoh growled, but didn't call for his soldier to attack.

"What do we do now," said Karim.

"Isn't it obvious," jutted in Seto. "We attack."

"What are you saying Seto. We'll kill the girl if we did that.

Seto held a solemn face but didn't back down. "It is regretful but right now the demon is weakened. If we don't strike now we may not have a chance later on. Even if we have to sacrifice the girl, we must press on, for the future of Egypt and the safety of our Pharaoh."

"No Seto."

The Pharaoh's words were clear.

"But my Pharaoh, we can win."

Seto wished to continue arguing his point but a hand appeared on his shoulder. Before he could protest he was spun round and a fist was firmly planted in his face. Seto fell clutching a now bloody nose.

"That's my wife!" shouted Rory angrily at the downed priest.

"See," shouted Bakura happily from the other side of the room. "When it suits you the life of the innocent become insignificant to you. You preach about how you and your father wish to protect them Pharaoh, but I know differently. If it suits your needs then these people can be sacrificed by the dozen, or by the hundred's even, just like your father. Do you disagree Pharaoh? Do you want to prove me wrong? Then allow me to leave here unharmed. Don't worry I won't harm a hair on this woman's head. My grudge is with you and your priest's not her. Don't worry I may steal and I may kill, but I do not lie. So what do you say Pharaoh? Prove me wrong and let me leave, or kill the girl to get to me. But know this Pharaoh, if that is the case, even if you succeed and you kill me I will be proved right. Justice lies with me Pharaoh, and in this case it dies with me too!"

Bakura laughed fiercely at the Pharaoh, as Rory managed to pull himself slowly closer, barely managing to stay on his feet.

"Let me go you creep," shouted Amy. But she was silenced by a slight squeeze of Diabound's hand, causing her to cry out.

"So what's it going to be, Pharaoh?"

The Pharaoh remained quiet, even closing his eyes as if contemplating. Finally they opened and they contained a new wealth of conviction behind them.

"Leave Bakura, but know this. We will hunt you down. And when we find you and beat you I will drag you before my Father's tomb and there you will beg him for your pathetic life. Pray to your god this night Bakura, for the chances are you won't live to see another."

Bakura bowed his head to the Pharaoh and then laughed.

"Why thank you my Pharaoh. Although I think you will come to regret this. We will see each other again soon though, I promise."

**Shorter than last chapter, I know. And after how long it's been it really should be longer, but I've had a lot on my plate and Skyrim has occupied a lot of my free time. I can't promise the next chapter will be out soon either but know this, it might take a while, but it will come out. Also you have to remember that this isn't set in the memory world but the actual timeline. And if you remember Bakura was shocked the Pharaoh could summon the Gods despite knowledge of future events. Probably the Pharaoh didn't know the Gods names without his knowledge of the future. That being said it's not like the gods are going to be completely absent from this fic. And the Doctor should start playing a larger role from now on too. And with that said R&R please XD**

**P.S I've had a glance over these first three chapters and I've corrected some of the spelling I missed the first time. That being said if you spot any more mistakes please tell me. Thanks XD**


	4. Chapter 4 Dark side of the forceitems

**Yes, okay I know what you all thinking. Who does this ass whole think he is to keep us waiting several months and then deliver to us a measly five and a half thousand word chapter(not including this large chunky intro). Well I have a response to this line of thinking. And the response is this. NONE OF YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE. Therefor you cannot march to the top of the hill too the demon's house to run him out with your pitch forks and your torches (which to be fair are kind of pointless in summer anyway). Yes I am immune to any form of physical torture you could ever hope to put me through. However I am vulnerable to verbal abuse. In which case I shall laugh at you and call you an appropriately degrading name. Now you may ask, why is dear old Ani suddenly being such a jerk (By the way I just realised how crap that nickname I just gave myself is). Well the answer is simple. Imagine if you will, that your and you friends arrange to meet at a local place to hang out. So you take the needed two hour walk to get to the bus (The moon gets a better bus service than we do) which I then get on for another half hour trip. Upon arriving I find no one else there. So I call around asking where everyone is. All most all of them have decided not to come. The rest won't answer their phones. So now only two people claim to be going. But that's fine I can wait for two people. But as the minutes turn into hours I start getting my doubts so, I ring them up again. One of them has remembered they have a driving lesson, but will apparently come as soon as they are finished. The other apparently had waited till then to have a shower. So somewhat satisfied they will be there in an hour I decide to keep waiting. And waiting. So, at five, five hours after the agreed meeting time I decide to fuck them, got back on the bus, and started preparing for the next two hour foot journey back home. I am not joking when I tell you my feet bled, because with it being summer, I decided not to wear socks, which turn out to be a bad idea with these trainers. And yes to everyone reading this I can completely comprehend that I have just wasted the last five minutes writing my anger down in a word document for you all to laugh at. Hopefully this will make you all feel better about your own lives. Well without further ado, here is your yu-gi-oh/doctor story.**

**Disclaimer/ do not own Yu-gi-oh or Doctor who. If I owned Doctor who I would go back in time using the Tardis and tell myself not to bother getting up.**

Amy Pond sat in a cave, her frowning face illuminated by a single candle. The candle stood in the middle of a makeshift stone table with a piece of untouched bread and a mug of water placed in front of her. Across the table sat her captor and tormentor. In front of him was a large meal containing various bits of cooked meat and an assortment of fruit and veg, along with a glass of red wine. The white haired bandit tore into his meat (beef, she decided, not really knowing what he was eating) with his teeth ripping out large chunks. Once he'd wolfed it down he began to guzzle down his drink, throwing the empty glass over his shoulder when he was finished and giving her a large smile. A large _evil disturbing _smile that made Amy shudder.

"Why am I still here?" she asked the thief wearily.

"Because you make such a good hostage," chuckled the mad thief, before taking a large chunk out of an apple.

"But I don't even know the Pharaoh," whined Amy. She looked miserably at her piece of stale mouldy bread. It didn't look edible, but as her stomach made a whining noise she began to seriously contemplate eating it. The water if nothing else looked drinkable. She lifted the wooden mug to her lips and took a sip. Immediately she felt like spitting it back out.

"Even so, it's not like I can trade you in. Well not at the moment anyway," said Bakura, having somehow managed to wolf down his entire meal in a matter of minutes and was now picking at his teeth with a wooden toothpick. "Look, I made a promise that I wouldn't hurt a hair on your pretty little head, and for the most part I intend to keep it."

"Why are you attacking the Pharaoh anyway," asked Amy, figuring she might as well make the most out of her situation. He'd only been in power for like an hour before you attacked, there's no way he could have upset you in that amount of time."

Bakura didn't seem to take kindly to the new topic of conversation, judging by how he was now growling at her.

"That is none of your business woman. Now keep quiet and do not try to question me again."

'Wow, someone has issues' thought Amy, turning back to her small mouldy meal. Her stomach made another noise of complaint, and with a disgusted face she picked up the piece of mouldy bread.

'I am so going to regret this' she thought, before taking a chunk out of the bread with her teeth,

…

Priest Seto glared at Rory.

Rory glared at Priest Seto.

"My Pharaoh this Barbarian punched me in the face. I demand he be locked up, for the crime of assaulting a high priest."

"Let it go Seto," said the Pharaoh from his throne, boredom at their situation laced through his voice. "You did threaten to kill his wife. I rather think I would have hit you myself. Probably harder though. And with a few added kicks for good measure."

The Pharaoh, some of the priests, The Doctor and Rory all stood in the throne room, but other than for Seto and Rory's argument no one was speaking, instead opting to wait for some news from Shimon. When he did return everyone's head snapped up as the small priest walked slowly across the room, bowing before his king.

"My Pharaoh, I can even know how to beg for you forgiveness. We have lost all trace of Bakura. It is like he simply vanished."

For a while the Pharaoh said nothing, simply closed his eyes and lifted his hand to his face. His hand slithered downwards, uncovering his now open eyes. He looked tired.

"I see. Thank you for your report Shimon."

Rory, in an attempt to release his pent up emotion, turned round and punched a stone pillar. No one seemed to pay him any attention, which he was grateful for as he attempted to pull back his tears whilst cradling his now swollen hand.

But it would seem the apologies were not over with as Mahad kneeled next to Shimon, bowing his head.

"My King, I am to blame for this. It was my ineptitude that allowed the thief to break into the palace and take the girl, and my fault as well that he was able to desecrate the tomb of the previous king. I will accept any punishment that you…"

But he stopped talking as the Pharaoh raised his hand, signalling for him to stop.

"Mahad… my friend. Please see to it that my father is interred to with respect."

Mahad didn't speak for a moment, merely allowed his eyes to well up with tears in response to both the kindness and sadness in his King's voice. Eventually he bent his head down, biting back the tears before saying in a small voice, "Yes, my Pharaoh."

"Well this is all well and good," said the Doctor, launching into the conversation. "I mean burials for the dead are an important thing, especially when it's a country's former king. But let's bring attention back from the dead for a moment and focus more if you will, on the potentially still living… specifically Amy."

Seto growled at him. "You dare to insinuate the fate of the woman to be more important than…"

But he was cut by the Pharaoh, who threw him a glare of his own.

"The Doctor may not have said it in the most respectful way, but he does speak the truth. Right now we should be focusing on saving that woman, before it is too late. For now mourning for my father's upheaval will have to be set aside."

As the Pharaoh finished talking the Doctor beamed at him. "That is exactly right, and I think that's why we should all pool what we know. So now we need to buckle down and think. Where has Bakura gone, where could he be going.

"Kul-Elna," grunted Rory still holding his swollen appendage. "That's where Bakura said his stone was right. So then that's the most likely place he'd set up shop. So that he could protect it."

The other priests in the room nodded.

"Although I do not believe he would set up a shop there I believe the rest of you theory should be fairly accurate," said Shada. "However, we do not know where Kul-Elna is, and I believe it would be dangerous to take Bakura at his word. For now we priests shall search for clues about the location of this Kul-Elna, if it does in deed exist. You and the Doctor should return to your room. You must both be exhausted. If we find anything out about the location of you wife, we will be sure to let you know."

Rory was about to protest but before he could, the Doctor's hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"That sounds great," said the Doctor, smiling at the priest. "A good rest is just what we need, isn't it Rory. A good night's sleep and we'll be bright and refreshed for the morning. So come on, let's leave them to it."

The Doctor began dragging him away. Rory noticed him frown as soon as his back was turned to the priests.

…

The Pharaoh watched the two men leave, one being dragged by the other. They were a mystery to him, just as they were to everyone else in the room. They intrigued him, with their speech and their way of saying things. The way the one named Rory would stumble around in front of his wife, seeming meek, but the second his wife was threatened he showed he had the heart of a lion. And the Doctor, with his strange words and phrases. He regretted not being able to listen to them more, to talk to them properly. He had a feeling that despite his tom foolery the Doctor was actually much older and wiser than he seemed. However he was also very obviously lying just now. There was no way he would accept returning to his room just now. Not with one of his own missing. In fact he had a feeling that the Doctor would most likely try taking things into his own hands.

"Mahad, please instruct the guards to watch The Doctor and Rory tonight. They are not to impede anything they do, merely watch them and follow them discreetly. Also set up a guard around the Doctor's blue box."

He would not stop the Doctor from going after his companion, as he quite honestly felt he had no right too. This was his palace and his kingdom, but it was the Doctor's friend and Rory's wife who was in peril. But even so, that did not mean he wouldn't dissuade them. And if the Doctor was going to take on Bakura, he would most likely need something to give him an edge, something most likely stored in the blue box. Perhaps if could not retrieve whatever object he needed he would return quietly for the night?

…

The Pharaoh had been right. Once the Doctor and Rory had return to their room, they had immediately devised a plan to escape.

"But how are we going to escape, it's a thirty foot drop to the floor from the balcony. We would probably survive it but we would probably break something as well," Rory asked the Doctor.

The Doctor's response was to flash him a devilish grin.

"We go with the all-time classic escape the palace plan."

"Which is?" asked Rory, not getting what the Doctor meant.

"Tie together the bed sheets and the curtains and make a rope."

"…"

…

Not an hour later both the Doctor and Rory were descending the side of the palace, climbing down there make shift rope.

"Even if we get down how are we going to find Amy?" Rory grunted.

"Easy peasy. Remember how I was talking about how this world is clashing with the realm of Necromere, overlapping each other within the void, and it's thanks to this that monsters can be given a solid shape. Well I don't imagine everyone can summon their own personal pet flying monster."

As he said this Rory landed on the ground behind him with a grunt. The Doctor set of with Rory behind him, as the Doctor continued to whisper his plan.

"By coming from Necromere, passing through the void and emerging in our world, the monster should get covered in void matter, and that's going to leave a trail. If you remember Bakura escaped on his monster, so all we have to do is get back to … the … Tardis..."

As he finished speaking the two turned round the final corner to the Tardis, managing to stop themselves just in time to stop themselves from coming into full view of a large number of armed guards.

"Okay, and what if we can't get back to the Tardis," asked Rory.

"Then I'll just have to use the pair of three-D glasses I keep in my pocket," the Doctor answered with a frown.

"What are you guys doing?"

The two visibly jumped at the sound of the new but familiar voice coming from directly behind them.

The two turned round slowly to come see Mana, eyeing them curiously with a small frown on her face.

"We're… going for a walk," answered Rory quietly, still conscious of the guards not ten feet away.

"Uh-huh," answered Mana, clearly not buying it.

"We are trying to engage upon an epic adventure across the dunes and desserts of Egypt, whilst battling hordes of demons and monsters in order to save a fair princess from her captive state at the hands of an evil king who lives far across the dessert in the hopes of defeating said evil king and restoring peace to Egypt in the process. Any questions?"

The Doctor gave the shocked a girl a devious grin, having succeeded in scrambling her thoughts, only to be forced to sink his smile in the Nile (heh, bad pun) as the girl suddenly smiled and answered

"Yeah, can I come?"

…

The next day the Pharaoh was happy to hear, that the Doctor and Rory had been found back in their room. Apparently they had disappeared for a time, with the curtains and bed sheets having been manufactured into some sort of rope so they could get out from their room. The Pharaoh had commanded it be left as is, in case the Doctor decided to return. The Pharaoh was delighted to know that his efforts to deter them had succeeded. Of course he hadn't known that what had actually stopped them was the boundless curiosity of Manna, and their unwillingness to involve her. Instead the day was to be filled with documents and permission slips to be signed, people to see, wishes to hear, problems to solve and a bit of Seto's nagging.

"Why is there so much Parchment work?" the Pharaoh asked Shimon drearily.

"As our new king there is much that needs to be approved and former operations that had previously been given the go ahead now needing your permission to continue."

"But can't the priests handle some, if not most of these?" asked the Pharaoh.

"They would not be presumptuous enough to even think they know the workings of your mind pharaoh. After all these are your decisions to make."

The pharaoh inwardly groaned. He'd never had need for a desk before. Now he had need for two or three more. He had ran out of space a long time ago, and now piles of paper, with new piles being brought in by the minute were taking up space on the floor around him.

"And what news do you have of Bakura's whereabouts?"

"We have discovered that Kul-Elna does exist. Or more accurately did. It seemed that some years before your father's death the small village fell victim to a group of vicious bandits. We believe most of the villagers were killed or captured. It should be a ghost town now, but if Bakura is there then our guards shall soon be on his tail."

The Pharaoh nodded, showing he had acknowledged what Shimon had said but otherwise made no other comment about it.

"And what of the Doctor and his companion. Where are they now?"

"Apparently they are with the young Miss Manna. She appears to have quite taken to them."

…

"So what were you guys really doing last night," Manna asked them, a slight teasing tone in her voice.

"We already told you, we were going to fight the demon king," the Doctor answered her readily.

"Really?"

"Very really."

"Where's Amy gone?" asked Manna, suddenly shifting the topic of conversation. Rory eyes suddenly grew dark.

"You mean you didn't hear about last night?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh you mean the break in? I heard someone attacked but the Pharaoh scared them off. Was Amy injured?"

"He took her," said Rory quietly, his rage beginning to build up again.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE TOOK HER!" Manna yelled, apparently shocked at this new revelation.

"Bakura saw he was in trouble, so he needed a way out," the Doctor explained for Rory. "By taking Amy has a hostage he gave himself a chance to escape and challenge the Pharaoh's morality. IN the end the Pharaoh allowed Bakura to escape to avoid harming her."

Manna looked at Rory apologetically. "I'm sorry. I should have realised something was wrong. I wish there was something I could do to help."

"You mean there isn't," spat Rory, suddenly turning nasty. "You can do magic right. Well use your magic and bring her back."

Manna reeled back at Rory's outrage.

"But… But I can't-," she spluttered

"Rory, you being unreasonable, calm down," said the Doctor, only to receive a menacing glare from Rory.

"You want me to calm down. How can I calm down? It's been almost twenty four hours now. Even if he's kept his promise of not killing her, that doesn't mean he won't hurt her."

"Actually he specifically promised not to hurt her at all," the Doctor tried to counter, but it was on death ears.

"So what? He's a murderer and a thief and whatever else. He doesn't have any morals Doctor. And who's to say he won't… he won't-."

Rory's eyes began to fill with tears and he found himself unable to finish his sentence.

"Amy's a strong woman Rory. Contrary to what we like to think, she doesn't need us to protect her. I wouldn't be surprised to find out she managed to escape all on her own, and is on the way back to us right now."

…

Amy snuck out of the cave. Remarkably Bakura had fallen into an uneasy sleep. She knew it was uneasy because he kept twitching. She had taken the chance to gather up supplies, such as sort of bound sack of that horrible water which she could hang from her neck, and some bread she could find that wasn't so mouldy. Remarkably there wasn't much that could be used for a weapon or self-defence in general inside the robbers hides out. Well except for one gleaming silvery knife that gleamed from his belt. But she didn't dare go for that in case he woke up. So instead she's wrapped a cloth round herself to protect her and her ruined dress from the sand, and wore some of it as a hood that fell low over her eyes to protect them from the sun. It had taken her an hour to work up the courage to escape the slumbering thief, but now that she had she felt a sense of relief wash over her. That man was a pig. The things he'd suggested as he talked to her left her seriously scared for her status as a wife. And the worst bit was that he'd been suggesting that it was her who wanted to do it. That it was her who was attracted to him. She remembered how he'd referred to her glare as the look of a love struck animal who was eying a potential mate. Saying that he couldn't begrudge her for her thoughts for there was no finer mate than he. She snorted at the memory. Now all she had to do was get back to Rory and the Doctor.

As she emerged from the cave the first thing she noticed was the ruined houses that surrounded her. They were old and unkempt, besieged by sand storms and damaged by… well she couldn't tell. It looked like a herd of rampaging bulls had stampeded through the desolate village, knocking down every wall unfortunate enough to be in its path. The old houses were in absolute ruin, some looking like they'd been burned to the ground.

"What happened here?" she whispered under her breath. The sand on the wind plummeted into her makeshift cloak, but other than that nothing seemed to move. The town was completely devoid of life, as if even animals and insects avoided this place. After a minute of simply standing there surveying the scenery, Amy finally started moving. In all fairness she hadn't really thought this through. She didn't know which way the palace was or even the nearest village. If she left now there was a good chance that she would be lost in the dessert and die of dehydration. But somehow she felt that preferable to remaining with the thief, or even just in this village at all. It was as if every gut instinct in her body was begging her to leave. So she did. Besides there were probably guards searching the dessert looking for her. All she had to do was find them.

I took her ten minutes of walking to find the edge of the village. When she reached it she was treated the exact view that she feared. Nothing but a stretch of dessert that appeared to go on for miles and miles. When riding a giant monster the distance hadn't seemed so long, but now it looked like she would never leave the stretch of dessert if she tried to venture out. But she decided to do it anyway. There was no way she was staying here. But she'd barely put a foot outside the village when a voice interrupted her.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Amy halted and let out a small shiver at the taunting voice of the thief. She turned round, making sure to give him the biggest glare she could muster. He simply laughed at her.

"Well I'll admit, you have balls, figuratively speaking, to try and escape from me, knowing full well what the consequences could be. But as fun as it's been to watch you bumble around, it's time to take you back now."

Amy growled under her breath. So she'd never really escaped him. He'd been following her and she hadn't a clue. But as she continued her death glare, she noticed Bakura wasn't looking at her anymore. Instead he was looking behind her. So she turned round. At first she didn't see anything, just the dessert and the waves of heat rising up from the sand. But then, in the distance, far away on the horizon she saw a small cloud of dust. And as it got closer she saw it for what t truly was. Men riding horses were quickly making their way across the dessert towards them. The white hoods they wore confirmed them as members of the Pharaoh's guard.

"They got here quicker than expected," said Bakura, his voice coming from right beside her. She swivelled round in shock. He'd gotten right up to her without her noticing.

"Time to go my dear."

And before she could protest he'd knocked her out. Picking up her unconscious form from the sandy grounds, he slumped her over her shoulder, amusing himself with thoughts of whether this meant he had broken his promise or not. Sure he'd knocked her out but she hadn't had time to register any pain, and by the time she woke up it would be just a little sore spot. The thief shrugged to himself before walking back into the village.

…

The next day the Pharaoh was being told the latest update on Bakura. The guards had released a messenger bird back to the palace detailing their findings in Kul-Elna. The thief had not been there. Or at least not when they arrived. In one of the ruins they had found a burnt down candle, a broken wine glass and the remnants of a half-eaten mouldy piece of bread and an empty mug. What it came down to is Bakura had been there, but had vacated shortly before they had arrived. As such the guards had taken to searching the surrounding area for any hidden caves that Bakura could have hidden in, but they feared he had used his Diabound to escape and was now a good distance away. However the half-eaten bread and empty cup could be taken as signs that the red headed woman, Amy was her name he was quite sure, was alive and well, if a little under fed. Content that he didn't have nothing but bad news to relay to the Doctor and Rory concerning their missing companion, the Pharaoh stood up determined to relay this news himself.

He strode the halls ignoring the staring of the guards who were wondering what he could possibly be doing in the more humble area of the palace. He walked to the group of guards who still guarded the Doctor and Rory's room. Politely he asked them to step aside. But before he opened the door he suddenly felt like he was forgetting something. Something basic which no doubt didn't apply to him but he felt he should do anyway. Figuring it out he raised his hand and knocked on the door, something he'd never had to do before in his life since doors had always been opened for him upon his approach. Not waiting for anyone to answer the door, he quietly opened it and slipped inside.

"Doctor I need to talk to… you."

The room was empty of both its occupants. Instead a makeshift rope forged from bed sheets and curtains had been tied to the bed and fell over the side off the balcony. The Pharaoh frowned. He hadn't confined them to the room, or even the palace. They could have just walked out; there was no need to pull this stunt again. The Pharaoh sighed before leaving the room and turning back to his guards. "Spread the word, you are to find the Doctor and his companion Rory, and tell them that the Pharaoh requires their immediate presence, as it concerns their missing companion Amy. Do not detain them, but report it when they have been found so I will know they are coming back. You might need to search outside the capital."

The Guards bowed, acknowledging their Pharaoh's orders. They left, shouting orders her and there to more passing guards. The Pharaoh gave another sigh, thinking how the Doctor and Rory had felt it necessary to escape. Shaking his head he retraced his steps back to his desk. He might as well get started on the papers concerning his reforms concerning slavery. After all the required amount of parchment he needed to sin to pass this reform was actually stacked higher than his desk.

…

"Well what have we here?" muttered the Doctor. He and Rory had successfully snuck out their room again and were now trying to sneak out the palace. They had been trying to avoid the guards, and in doing so had been forced to take a rather round about method to exit the palace grounds. This had led them to several pyramid shaped constructs. They arrived just in time to see a certain blue cloaked priest disappear into one of the large buildings. The Doctor had motioned to Rory, and using his years of experience sneaking around had expertly avoided the guards and followed the priest inside.

'Something's up,' decided the Doctor. As they approached the main room, the Doctor motioned to a raised section of the room. Both of them had promptly hid behind it and were now eavesdropping on an on-going conversation.

"If we allow this thief to live he will pose a threat to all of us," came the voice of Priest Seto.

"It is true that if the Pharaoh had not intervened, we six priests would have most likely died before Bakura's Ka," a voice answered sadly. Both the Doctor and Rory recognised it as the voice of the one eyes priest.

"Ahkeniden," whispered Rory, once he recognized the other voice.

"Akhenaden," corrected the Doctor in a hushed voice. "Although to be fair he wasn't blessed with the best of names. All the other priests have simple two syllable names, but this guy's got like four."

"Yeas, other than the gods themselves the monsters in this shrine aren't nearly powerful enough to stand against Bakura. After all they were mere parasite taken from lowly sinners."

"You forget," interrupted Akhenaden, "Bakura is a sinner as well. So how did his Ka grow so powerful?"

There was weariness in the old priest's voice, as if the answer to this question was not one worth discovering.

"It can only be the strength of his hatred," concluded the old priest sadly.

Seto did not say anything, instead seeming more intent on what the old priest was about to say next.

"The millennium items we priests wear. They were meant to be a force for good. Holy items and beacons of peace. But there is an evil side hidden within the items, kept secret even from the other priests. Yet Bakura knew that secret."

"What!" Seto's voice pierced his own silence, his first word in a while containing shock and anger.

"Do you mean to tell me that all that nonsense about doors to the after world and contracts of darkness… that the entire ridiculous story spun by the thief was true?"

Rory gasped from his hiding place, and stared at the Doctor hoping he would say something. But the Doctor didn't even look at him, only continued to listen.

Akhenaden had not spoken straight away after Seto's outburst, merely sighing to himself. But when he did speak again his words held a now found conviction.

"Bakura must _not _get his hands on the items. If he were to do so, it would most likely mean the end of this kingdom."

Seto allowed the old priests words to ring out. A silence was suddenly held between them. The Doctor and Rory held their breath with anticipation, wondering what would come next to this revelation.

"Lord Akhenaden, I have an idea…"

The Doctor and Rory had left the temple as soon as Seto had finished talking. The Doctor simply strode back towards the palace. Rory frowning, ran forward and grabbed him, putting his hand on the Doctors shoulder and swinging him round.

"Where are you going Doctor. What about Amy."

The Doctor frowned at him tucking his hands into his pockets, a rare thing for the Doctor since he liked to use those hands to animate his words. If he was tucking them away, it meant he needed to speak calmly and clearly, on a level humans can understand.

"Amy will be fine Rory. But you heard what they just said. Right now we are needed here. We can stop this Rory. Amy is important, but they are going to hurt people and we can stop that."

Rory seemed to understand the Doctor's words but he was having a hard time processing them.

"How can we stop them Doctor. We can't exactly report them, they're the highest authority in the land."

"No Rory, I'm the highest authority. And I say we are going to stop this. We can't get to the Tardis so that means we can't find Amy anyway. That means we're going to need a new plan and sadly revealing I'm a time lord is not going to work. In all honesty the most difficult people to work with are the religious lot."

The Doctor didn't finish explaining whatever crazy idea he had come up with. Simply turned around again and marched back to the palace. Rory gave another frown before following him.

…

'Okay let's try this again,' thought the Pharaoh. Apparently the Doctor and Rory had been spotted climbing back up the balcony. The Guards, not being the stereotypical idiots usually seen in films and novels, had reported this to the Pharaoh, having somewhat understood the position he'd wished to take in front of these strangers. So now he was once again knocking on the door and had once again slipped back inside. Just in time to see the Doctor and Rory look up with a guilty face from where they were pulling their makeshift rope back up the balcony. They opened their mouths to explain but the Pharaoh held up his hand.

"I already know," he chortled to the surprise of both his guests.

"Well that just ruins the whole point of doing it in the first place," said the Doctor, dropping his bit of the rope.

"You could have just walked out you know. You weren't confined to your rooms."

"We weren't," said Rory in an 'I can't believe it' kind of tone.

"Of course we weren't," said the Doctor. "We were wondering about all day yesterday."

Rory gave him a confused look.

"Why the bloody hell did you have us climbing in and out the window then," he shouted, letting his annoyance with his companion known.

"Because when you sneak around you tend to learn interesting stuff," the Doctor answered matter of factly.

Rory was going to complain further but then he realised that the Doctor spoke the truth. They had after all just learned about the mad priests wish to capture and torture innocent people with promising looking Ka into to create more powerful monsters born out of hatred. He shuddered just by remembering the priests supposed 'idea'.

"Well that's all good Doctor but I really do have to speak to you. You see I have some good news and bad news and for that I really must speak to you personally."

Yup, it had nothing at all to do with getting away from those freakishly large piles of parchment on his desk.

"let me guess," said the Doctor, giving the Pharaoh a certain searching look that unnerved him slightly. "You've found Bakura's camp but Bakura wasn't there. That's the bad news. But in the camp you've found signs which show Amy Pond is still alive. Hence good news."

"More or less, yes that is what I was going to say."

The Doctor gave him a wide smile. "Admit it, I'm impressive aren't I."

"Quite," said the Pharaoh, also smiling. "But there are other matters to discuss Doctor. Matters I believe you can help with. From what my eavesdropping guards have been telling me, you seem to have a large understanding of the inner workings of our magic. This magic comes from a tomb of spells that is otherwise unreadable to us. Doctor, please do tell me, do you know anything about this tomb."

The Doctor's grin increased.

"I've always liked a good book to read. If you show me I can probably tell you something about it that you didn't know before. But why do you want to know this stuff now. Shouldn't finding and defeating Bakura be more important?"

The Pharaoh's smile did not leave his face as he spoke his next words,

"In this case Doctor, defeating Bakura and unravelling the mysteries of this book may well be one in the same thing."

**Yay, I finished the boring chapter of filler. I've just re read the manga again and I noticed that after Bakura's initial attack there's a three day time skip. Which left me wondering what the hell were they doing in that time. Well next chapter you're going to find out and it will be integral to the plot. So if you feel like convincing me to update this quickly, or feel sorry for this lonely, bleeding, upset, somewhat temporarily crippled and a tiny little small amount of completely insane Author, then please drop by a review. Because let's face it if you don't, then who's being lazy? Oh yeah, and if you see any spelling mistakes, which there are bound to be please tell me. K, bye bye, R&R XD**


End file.
